Parallel Worlds
by rcolley1993
Summary: Three girls, under mysterious circumstances, happen to cross over to the Supernatural world. What horros and terrors will await them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rachel's POV

"_Good morning all. Today is going to be one of the hottest days on record yet with a height of 27 degrees in some parts of the country which I'm sure your all very pleased to hear." _

It was one of the hottest days of the summer and I was planning on spending it with one of my best friends, Siobhan. We rarely got to see each other now that she was working and it was nearing the time for me to start College. I still had a couple of months left and I planned on using the time with the people I most cared about before I had go back into the world of education. It wasn't that I wasn't excited about it; I actually was but this was my last bit of freedom that I would have for months and I wanted to value it.

The sun was blazing outside when I started my journey to the bus stop. My friend and I had planned on meeting there to get into town and spend the afternoon shopping. The heat was getting intense but thankfully it didn't take me long to get to the bus stop where my friend was at and rest.

"Sometimes I hate hot days." I sighed, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"No one's ever happy about the weather in this country." Siobhan commented, while searching for some money that was in her purse.

"Yeah, well we don't have the luxury of private swimming pools in our gardens so when it's hot it's basically hell." I replied, sarcasm dripping off my every word.

Siobhan rolled her eyes just as the bus pulled into the stop. As we all piled on I started to feel hotter and more uncomfortable. I didn't think much of it at first; it could just be the heat playing tricks with me but when I had sat down with Siobhan I was still feeling hot and bothered. I glanced to Siobhan to find her looking uncomfortable as well.

She noticed my gaze, "Are you feeling not too well all of a sudden?"

I nodded and then looked around at the rest of the people on the bus. No one else seemed to be as uncomfortable as we felt; otherwise they were just good actors and they were able to control their expressions extremely well. Just when the heat felt too unbearable the bus set off. Thankfully the windows were open so the cool air blasting on our faces did help a bit but the uncomfortable feeling was still there.

Most of the journey went without incident it was just when we were getting nearer the town centre that something odd began to happen. There was a loud bang at the bus which most of the people on the bus screamed at. The bus driver either didn't seem to notice or was too reckless and was trying to get to the bus stop before he saw to whatever had happened at the back. Suddenly, flames burst through where the back seating area was. People screamed for the bus driver to stop but he seemed to be ignoring us. There was a sudden burst of movement as everyone tried to get away from the flames but they were getting bigger by the minute.

The flames had already taken three innocent lives that had been the unfortunate ones to decide to take the back seats and now the flames were quickly moving towards us. I looked over at Siobhan was paler than usual and squeezed her hand. There was no escape by the looks of things unless we wanted to get run over by climbing out of a window; even then I doubt any of us could have fit through a window.

Smoke started to fill up the bus which made it hard to breathe. My throat constricted as the smoke seeped into my lungs. I tried to keep the smoke away by putting my hand over my mouth but most of the damage was already done. The heat and the smoke combined made me feel nauseous and dizzy and I felt that I was almost ready to blackout.

The last thing I remembered was Siobhan passing out right in front of me and then I followed suit.

"The boss won't be pleased with this. He was taking a break from his deals, remember?"

My head ached massively as I tried to re-gain some focus on the situation that I was in. My throat felt parched and when I tried to make some sort of sound out of it all that came out was a low gasp. However, that seemed enough to alert my captors.

"She's awake. I don't care if the boss is on vacation or not. He needs to know that there is an imposter to be dealt with."

Imposter? Great, I had got myself into a situation in which I had no idea as to how I got myself in it in the first place. This was going to be an interesting situation to get myself out of. I tried to open my eyes to get a view of my surroundings but my eyelids were heavy and dropped automatically when I forced them open.

"Is she drugged? She seems to be having a problem in actually waking up."

Aww, someone actually cared for me. I mentally noted to try and get that person's name once I was fully conscious. The more friends you had the better protected you were.

"I doubt it's any of our concern that her well-being standards are met, Felix. You do always get too close with the humans. That's probably why you're such a low class demon."

Wait? Demon? Panic started to sprout in my chest and travel around my body. These people must be crazy religious types (or anti-religious if we're being specific) and demon was a codename for something. Yes, that's got to be it. No need to be jumping to stupid conclusions.

"Well, I do believe I was a low class demon once and look where that got me." A new voice entered the conversation. He had a British accent that sounded as if it belonged to Scotland and he spoke with class and authority; somebody who's voice sounded intriguingly familiar.

"Yes, boss. Sorry, boss."

I slowly tried to open my eyes; they ached with the strain of opening them but my vision was slightly clearer.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes. Let's see what she knows, shall we?" The Scottish man asked.

Just then my throat tightened and I started to splutter and cough. I seemed to startle the other people in the room because there was a sudden activity.

"Someone put her on a couch. She needs to be upright."

"Felix, do as the boss says."

I felt some strong arms pick me up from the floor and carry me across the room. They laid me on a comfortable sofa with my head on a pillow. When I was laid down I fully opened my eyes and tried to focus on the room that I was in. I could make out that there was dark wooden panel across the walls and a white ceiling with a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. As my vision cleared I could make out the people that were in the room. The man that was next to me had messy blonde hair with an angular face and a muscular body. He had friendly blue eyes and a smiling face. Maybe this was Felix? I looked over at the other men in the room. One of them was standing near a fireplace with a stern expression on his face. He didn't seem friendly at all. He seemed to be one of those people who always followed the rules and wanted job promotions. When I looked over at the last person I nearly fell off the sofa.

There, in the middle of the room, was Mark Sheppard. However, he was dressed smartly and looked like the character of Crowley. Was I in the sets in Vancouver or something?

He was looking at me with interest, "Hello darling. The name's Crowley."

**Hello everyone! Rachel here and back with another story! This time though I have several chapters already written. By several I mean I'm on the 11th Chapter of this story. Crazy, huh? As you can probably guess this is gonna be a Supernatural fanfic. However, I don't want it to be like some of the ones I've read where the characters go into the world and can cope with everything cos seriously? I don't think I could at all. - The characters are based off me and my friends, if you couldn't tell, but I won't give you their social media links just for their privacy. They do know about this story though so don't worry. I'm gonna try and update every week but it might not be every Thursday. However, since Thursday is my day off then it might just become my update day. We'll see how college and life goes though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and I hope to hear from you guys soon. Toodles! x **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Siobhan's POV

The last thing I remember was passing out to screams and black smoke filling the air. It didn't take me long to pass out. When I woke I didn't find myself in the bus or even a hospital like I thought I would do after an event such as that. I was in a dingy lit room that looked as if it were a hotel room. I couldn't see much since my vision was still blurry. I tried to get up but suddenly felt a wave of dizziness and out of nowhere someone came and grabbed my shoulders to stop me from falling.

"Woah, there. I think you should just lay down for a while." A kind voice instructed.

I rested my head on the floor while I tried to focus on the man that had helped me. As my vision came into focus I could see a man with longish brown hair and a sympathetic smile on his face. I couldn't help but notice that he had a nice muscular build even with his shirt on. I focused more on his face and let out a squeal of surprise when I saw who it was. Sam motherfucking Winchester was right in front of me (or the actor who played him but I could never remember his name). I looked around to see if there were cameras but none were there so I looked back at him.

"Erm, are you ok? It looks like you had a bad fall and you kinda also just appeared out of nowhere in my hotel room." Fake-Sam said, looking concerned.

Jared? That was his name right? "You're Jared, right? From Supernatural? Why the hell am I in your hotel room? Nobody drugged me and dragged me here did they?"

"Who's Jared? And what's Supernatural? Like I said you just randomly appeared in my room. Look, I know you're probably not a demon or anything since you don't seem intent on attacking me but I need to do some tests to make sure. I've been through a hell of a lot recently." Fake-Sam said, while getting up and going to the other side of the room.

"You really think that you're Sam Winchester? He's just a fictional character dude. Demons aren't real but if we're roleplaying I'm guessing that means I'll have to be splashed with holy water and cut with Ruby's knife right?" I asked, trying to play along with a guy who was clearly out of his mind.

"How did you know all of that? Only hunters know about that and yes I do believe that I'm Sam Winchester. I don't know what you're talking about with this fictitious world but I'll have to give you the pep talk now I suppose. Don't want you to freak out later on. Demons are real, Vampires are real, Werewolves are real and even ghosts are real. Everything that goes bump in the night is real." Fake-Sam explained.

"Oh, so Damon Salvatore is real then, right? Awesome, always wanted to meet him." I said, smirking.

"Damon Salvatore? Who the hell are you going on about now?" Fake-Sam asked, frustrated.

I rolled my eyes; there was clearly no getting through with this guy, "Alright, just get the tests over then."

Fake-Sam went and fetched the things he would need for the tests and came back with the holy water and Ruby's knife. The knife digging into my skin wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. Probably helped by the fact that I was used to getting tattoos and it would have hurt a demon more than me. _Thank God I'm not a demon, _I thought sarcastically. Then Sam did something I didn't expect him to do. He grabbed a nearby cup and filled it with holy water and handed it to me.

"I wasn't going to throw this all over you if that's what you were thinking." Fake-Sam said, slyly smirking as he handed me the cup.

I accepted the cup and drank the liquid from inside the cup; as I expected I only tasted water. Fake-Sam watched intently to see if I had any signs of being a demon but when I had drank the last drop of the holy water, obviously I had been more thirsty than I had known, he sighed and tuck the cup away from me.

"Right, now that we've figured out that I'm not a demon can we get back to the fact that I need to go home?" I asked, getting slightly tired of the whole pretending to be Supernatural get-up that this guy was trying to pull off.

Fake-Sam got a couple of chairs and placed them near us and gestured towards them. I pushed off the ground, I had forgotten all about the fact that I was sitting on the floor, and accepted the chair that Sam offered me.

"The first thing to sort is where you come from. You talk as if this world isn't real. It clearly is so where are you from?" Sam asked, looking at me with curious eyes.

_I can't tell him the full truth, _I thought rationally before answering, "You just looked like someone on the TV that's all. I'm from a small town in Yorkshire. Where are we?"

"A long way from Yorkshire, I'm afraid. We're somewhere in Kansas; I didn't get the town name when I was driving through." Fake-Sam shrugged.

I sighed in frustration, "That doesn't help at all. Is there anyone we could ask about getting me home?"

Fake-Sam shrugged again, "There's always Bobby. Robert Singer to you. He could help us with finding a way to get you back home."

_Bobby_. A sudden jolt in my stomach informs me of my excitement of meeting another of one of my supposedly favourite characters. _If this is all real_.

"Sure, we can use all the help we can get." I answered, trying to play it cool.

As Fake-Sam went to the other side of the room to phone Bobby up I took the chance to have a good look at the room that I was in. There were a few beer bottles strewn about the room as well as some books that looked like old folklore books. In the corner I spotted a newspaper near some books that were piled upwards. _Rachel would love this room and be going over all the books_, I thought with a jolt. I had no idea where my friend had got to or my family. Hopefully they were safe.

"Is it alright if I read this." I asked Fake-Sam, pointing to the newspaper.

**Fake-Sam** nodded obviously speaking to Bobby on the phone. I walked over to the newspaper and picked it up to read the date. 7th May 2009. My heart stopped; _2009_!? I was from the year 2014; how could I be in the past? Was this some weird Doctor Who crap with me being in the past and also in a seemingly fictional universe?

"Found something interesting there?" Fake-Sam's amused voice interrupted my thoughts.

"No, nothing don't worry. I was just trying to figure out what day it was. Totally had no sense of time just now." I said, chuckling nervously.

Fake-Sam raised his eyebrow, "Well at least you have now. Anyway, Bobby's coming round in a few hours to help us. In the meantime we can have a read through these books and see if there's anything to help us to understand why you just suddenly appeared in my room."

"The last thing I remember is being on a bus as it caught fire and then I passed out and woke up here. If you have any explanation for what could have caused that then please feel free to share with the rest of the class." I said, sarcastically.

Fake-Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Of all the things I've heard that's something that I've never heard happening before. All the more reason to stop talking and start researching."

"You do love your researching." I commented, but stopped when Fake-Sam glanced at me curiously.

I grabbed a book from nearby, not evening knowing what it was about, and sat down to begin reading it. I never was the one that was into books and academic things; that was always Rachel. My throat constricted at thinking about her again. The last thing I remembered of her was her worried expression as she looked around the burning bus. I shook these thoughts off and buried my head into the book and started to research. The quicker I researched hopefully the quicker I could get home.

**N.B: Here's the second chapter everyone! It's a little slow at first but I promise it gets faster! If there's any obvious grammar mistakes can someone please point them out to me? Grammar isn't my strongest point ever. I hope you're enjoying this story so far and chapter three will be up next Thursday! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Marthe's POV

The alarm was the first annoying thing that I heard when I woke up. The second annoying thing to wake me up was my mum rudely shouting up the stairs for me to get up; yes, she does have that loud of a voice.

"Marthe Boghaert! Get up right now! You have an exam to go to this morning!"

That's me, Marthe Boghaert, the girl with the law exam in exactly one hour. I roll out of bed and quickly get dressed and head downstairs. Our house is what any modern Belgium family owns; an open planned kitchen with a dinning table at one side of the room and the other side of the room is home to all the kitchen units. That's the side of the room that I now move towards without being tripped up by our dog, Juuleke.

"Juul! Stop trying to get under my feet!" I half shout which seems to do the trick as Juuleke quickly scampers out of the room to go and bother the rest of my family.

When I've finally finished getting ready I rush to get my university things and shout a quick goodbye to my parents and rush out of the house. My university takes a while to get to which means I need to get public transport. Since it's a Monday morning the traffic is busy which makes me sigh in annoyance; that means I'll probably be at least 10 more extra minutes late to my exam. Let's hope karma is kind to me this morning.

However, Karma decided to not be so kind; actually she was being a plain bitch to me this morning. As I walked across the road to get to the bus stop opposite some idiot guy came speeding along the road and smashed right into me. Pain seared through all of my body as I dropped my things and plummeted to the ground. My head twisted to the way that the car that hit me was and I saw that the driver hadn't even bothered to stop and see how I was.

"We've got a hit and run! Someone call an ambulance!" Someone called although I didn't know the voice.

I tried to focus on the voice but my senses were blurring together. My hearing started to have a buzzing noise and my eyes were starting to become blurry and nothing was making sense. The last thing I heard before I slipped away into darkness was,

"Stay with me darling. The ambulance will arrive soon. You'll be alright."

When I opened my eyes the first thing I felt was a splitting headache and pain that coursed throughout the rest of my body. A jolt of panic arises in my chest as when I opened my eyes since I was in a space of darkness and I couldn't see anything that was around me. I tried to shout for help but my voice caught in my throat and I spluttered for a while before trying to breathe normally. I took steady breaths before I placed my hands in front of my face facing upwards to see how much space I had. My hands landed on a surface which felt like wood. With all of my strength I used both my hands and legs and feet to smack and kick against the surface above me.

What felt like hours, although it was probably minutes, my hands suddenly crashed through the wood that was boxing me into the space that I was in. When the wood came away I could see that I was lying in a box in the ground in what looked like a half dug graveyard that someone hadn't finished. There wasn't much to climb but the height of the mud that I had to climb did unnerve me. Upon my better judgement I shouted upwards,

"HELP!"

A couple of minutes later I heard someone tentatively coming nearer to where my grave was. I sighed and decided to call out again just so that whoever it was knew that this wasn't a joke and that I actually needed help,

"Hello? I need some help getting out of here. I've no idea how I got here but at the moment my only concern is getting out. I'd rather not be in a grave, thanks."

A face started to lean over the edge. Since my vision was still getting used to being in the sunlight from being in the dark for so long I couldn't make out who it was. However, it wasn't long till my vision started to adjust when I gave a little gasp as I recognised who it was; it was Jensen freaking Ackles.

"You alright in there?" He called down.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, yes if you're wondering if I'm not hurt but generally not really."

Jensen raised his eyebrow, "How come?"

It was my turn to raise my eyebrow up at him, "Well it wasn't my dying wish to be half buried alive in my grave."

Jensen snorted but then stopped himself, "Alright, I'll go and try and get something to fetch you up. I'm feeling generous right now even though I'm in a tone of shit and I shouldn't be bothered about anybody else right now but my own situation."

"Well, that's generous of you." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Jensen shrugged and then went off to what I assumed was the where he was going to go something to pull me out of the grave. My mind whirled with questions once he had got out of sight. _Why was in a grave? How did I get here? And why, of all people, was Jensen Ackles here? _However, when Jensen had returned with something that looked like rope and had thrown it down to me I hadn't answered any of my internal questions and had hopelessly had given up trying.

I grabbed the rope tightly in my hands and started to look for foot holes in the mud. This turned out to be more difficult than I expected since there weren't many places for me to put my feet and I had to dig my heels into the mud to get any sort of grip. What took an exceedingly long time and with the help of Jensen I managed to clamber up from the grave. I had rope burn on my hands but that wasn't what held my attention at the moment.

All of the field that we were in looked like it was a bomb site or that a missile had just hit it; the mass of destruction was just that large. There were other graves that were dotted around that looked similar to mine. Trees were laid flat on top of one another as if a great big gust of wind had knocked all of them over in the process. The scene looked eerily familiar but I couldn't put my finger on why it looked so familiar to me.

"Don't ask me why we're in this place. I've as much idea as you have which is none." Jensen said, looking around and then gazing at me with interest.

I looked towards him, "Well, as nice as it is to see my one of my favourite actors I wouldn't have wanted it to be in a place like this."

Jensen's face crumpled up in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about? There are no actors here. You must be confusing me with someone."

I looked at him in disbelief, "I'm I being punk'd or something? Where are the camera crew?"

"Who do you think I am exactly?" Jensen questioned me, looking at me like I was the crazy person.

"You're Jensen Ackles, right? From the Supernatural TV series?" I asked, looking from left to right to see if there were any camera crew hiding in the trees or the surrounding areas.

"Look, lady, I don't know who this Jensen Ackles person you are talking about is and I sure as hell don't know anything about this Supernatural. I'm Dean Winchester and I suggest you stay close by me if you want to survive this world." Jensen/Dean told me.

I frowned, "You actually think that you're Dean Winchester? I knew that sometimes you act around like he does but this is taking it too far. He's a fictional character for God's sake. Demons and everything that goes bump in the night isn't real."

Jensen/Dean frowned back at me as well as mildly irritated at my response, "I have no idea what you're talking about and since you're here and you will be traveling with me you'll be needing the pep talk. I know that you get told that ghosts, vampires, demons and all nasty things aren't real but I'm afraid they are. You seriously don't want to be caught out by any of them when they are feeling pissed off so if you want to stay alive then you should stay close to me."

"Why should I trust a guy who believes himself to be a fictional character?" I retort, becoming extremely worried of this guy's sanity.

"I should think the same about you but we can sort all this out when we get to Bobby's. He's a trusted friend of mine and knows a lot that could help you figure what's gone on." Jensen/Dean shrugged.

"You mean Jim Beaver, right? Fine, I'll play along. Take me to Bobby's house and if you can miraculously figure what's happened to me I might be more willing to believe this whole messed up story." I bargained, giving up on the battle.

Jensen/Dean gave me another curious glance and then set off at a quick pace which meant that I had to nearly jog to keep up with his pace. Just as we passed the flattened trees the sun started setting in the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rachel's POV

_He was looking at me with interest, "Hello darling. The name's Crowley." _

Internally I was freaking out. Either this man was insane or, impossibly, that I'd been sucked into the Supernatural universe. _I read too much SPN fanfiction. _I looked up to see Mark/Crowley staring down at me with interest. I glanced at the other two people that were in the room; one was looking at me with concern. He had slicked down black hair with a nicely defined face. His clothes weren't as smart as Mark's/Crowley's were; he wore just some faded jeans and an old 'Rolling Stones' shirt. He gave me a slight warm smile as he saw me looking at him. I smiled back in response and then took a glance at the person on the other side of the room. He was more put together than the black haired guy. He was a blond haired beauty with curly waves which were kept in place, with what I thought must be hair gel. He wore some smart dark blue jeans that fit him nicely and a brown shirt with a slight V-neck at the chest. Basically he was every girl's dream come true; too bad he wasn't mine.

"Liking the surroundings, sweetheart?" Mark/Crowley asked me, with a smirk.

My attention went back to him just as the blond started chuckling at his comment, "Where the hell am I? Why aren't I dead at least?"

Mark's/Crowley's eyebrows both shot up in what seemed like genuine surprise, "Dead? What do you mean by that exactly, love?"

"Like the fact that I should be dead in the ground and be in a coffin or that I should be in either heaven or hell if they even exist. Wait, is this the afterlife?" I asked, looking around at my surroundings.

The location that I was in was a spacious, luxurious wood panelled room with comfy looking furnishings. There was a fireplace burning in one of the walls with bookcases lining high next to it. I took a quick glance over the books that were and instantly found a few classics and modern books that were my favourite including '_Wuthering Heights_', '_The Book Thief' _and _'Northanger Abbey'_.

"You're a booklover, aren't you?" The black haired guy asked me, just as he saw me gazing over the bookcase.

I nodded in response and then turned back to see what Mark/Crowley was thinking. His burrows were furrowed up in confusion and he was definitely deep in thought.

"Why do you think that you're dead? What gives you that impression, dear?" He asked, his voice softer than usual which made the blond haired guy raise his eyebrow at him with a look of disbelief directed towards his boss.

I shrugged, "The last thing I remember was that I was in a bus with my best friend and that it suddenly caught fire at the back. The bus driver must have been mad or something because he wouldn't pull to the side of the road; he kept driving. The smoke kept getting thicker and that was when I lost consciousness. I don't know exactly what happened to my best friend. All I know is I woke up here and now here we are."

"And now we are here." Mark/Crowley repeated, looking thoughtfully at me.

"How can we know that we can trust you? I mean, you know how mad that sounds right?" The blond haired guy asked me, looking at me with all signs of distrust on his face.

As a thought pinged in my head I looked around for my bag. I saw that it was on the floor for some reason and I went over to grab it. I fished through and finally found what I was looking for; my IPhone. The men looked at it curiously but that wasn't what I wanted to show them. I searched through my music and landed on 'Get Lucky' by Daft Punk which I knew it had been released in 2013. If they knew this song then I would know I was at least after the year of 2013. However, when the song started playing the men all looked super confused.

"What is this music? Even if you could call it music." Mark/Crowley commented.

"Ever heard of Daft Punk? That famous electronic band?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have but not that song. What's it called?" The blond haired guy asked, getting his mobile phone out of his pocket.

"Get Lucky. It was a 2013 release." I told him.

I could have just told them that I'd seen a dinosaur roam London by the expressions on all of their faces. Then the blond guy went back to his phone to what I believe was him checking that my information was right.

"Well, they haven't got any song named Get Lucky out yet. So either you pirated it early or…" The blond said, trailing off as if he didn't want to say what he was about to.

"Or that she's from the future." Mark/Crowley finished for him.

"But that's impossible boss. You know that. No amount of magic could do that." The blond guy argued.

"Well we can put it to the test can't we? Who's the president in whatever year your from?" Mark/Crowley asked.

"You could just ask what year. It's 2014. And the president is still Obama." I answered.

"The new president does well." Mark/Crowley commented, "Alright, how about at home? How do the elections go there?"

I smiled as I realise that he's picked up on my accent, "It's the Torries I'm afraid. David Cameron is the prime minister."

"Really boss? You think political questions are the best kind to see if she's lying?" The blond guy asked his boss, looking at him in disbelief.

Mark/Crowley turned around to face the blond guy, "What do you want me to do then, Jace? Torture information out of her? I know that's my art but I can't see anything about her that makes me want to torture her. Maybe you could do me the honour of that instead, hmm?"

My breathing hitched slightly at the mention of torture. These men were definitely mad. I needed to get to a place of safety so that I could at least start planning a way out of here.

I faked a yawn which made the men all turn around at once to look at me, "I would really like to go to sleep if that's possible? Would I be able to have a room? I'm pretty sure this is where I'll be staying for a while before I find my own place."

Mark/Crowley looked at me curiously before nodding with permission and ordering, "Felix, go and take the lady to a spare room. There'll be one here somewhere. I need to talk to Jace alone."

I could hear a groan coming from Jace as I left the room with Felix by my side. As Felix closed the door behind us he let out a low chuckle.

I looked at him curiously, "How's that funny?"

"Jace'll be in trouble again." Felix commented but when he saw my expression he quickly explained, "Don't worry. The boss is fond of us both or about as fond as a demon can be."

"So in one day I've died, supposedly time travelled and now I'm talking to people who believe themselves to be demons. My life can't get any weirder." I sighed.

"I'm sure it can. And I'll allow you to keep believing that we're not demons just so that you're not terribly scarred but the boss will want to change your beliefs in a few days." Felix explained to me, while taking me down a long wooden dark corridor only lit by candles on the walls.

"Whatever you say. You know you sound like a crazy person. All of you do. This is just the Supernatural crew being crazy again or some fans posing as the characters or something. None of this is real." I said, speaking about Supernatural for the first time.

Felix gave me a sidelong glance with a confused look on his face, "Whatever you want to believe, dear. Here's your room."

I had been so involved in Felix's conversation that I hadn't taken any notice as to where I was going. My room was a grand room with a carpeted floor and, just as the living room and the corridor, wood panelled walls. There was a four poster bed in the middle of the room with two side tables next to it with lamps on them. All along the walls there were bookcases lined up with volumes stacked high. Opposite the bed in the wall that had space and wasn't covered by bookcases there was a fireplace that was lit. Where there was spaces and not bookcases lining the walls there was furniture such as Chest of draws and wardrobes.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here. If there's anything you need just give me a shout. I'm the bedroom next door although I don't need to sleep I do like to spend a lot of time in there." Felix told me, smiling slightly.

"I don't know whether I should be grateful or disturbed by that." I joked.

My comment earned me a playful glare and then Felix left the room shutting the door quietly. I sighed and then made my way towards my bed to relax and get the weight off my feet. As I got myself comfortable I started on planning my escape out of this madhouse.

**Sorry this update was a few days late guys! Literally, it's been a crazy week and I only just remembered about this story yesterday. Next week maybe a little crazy too because of essasys and Im hopefully off to a party. I'm just off to work on the story more cos I had a boost of inspiration to write more of it :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway - despite how crazy it is! See you next week! Toodles! x **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Warner Brothers or Supernatural. I wish I did though ;D **

Chapter Five

Siobhan's POV

_The quicker I researched hopefully the quicker I could get home. _

"So, when is Bobby coming over?" I asked, becoming bored of the print on the pages that were in front of me.

I still thought that this guy was insane in believing all of this but I thought better than to question it and just go with the flow. We were in a hotel room that looked like nobody bothered to clean it up. There was a couch in one wall with a bed right next to it. We were sitting in a little kitchen that held storage, a sink, a cooker and a fridge. The guy who was apparently Sam and I were sitting on a couple of chairs that were either side of a small table that was covered with books and pieces of paper.

Fake-Sam glanced up from what he was reading, "Probably about an hour, give or take."

"Great. So what do we do for that time, then?"

"Ever heard of reading? Anyway, I told you, we need to figure out how to get you back home." Fake-Sam said, turning another page of the book he was reading.

"I don't think a book is going to help us." I said, shrugging.

Fake-Sam sighed in frustration, "And why's that? Please enlighten me."

I growled, "Well, have you ever heard of time travel or alternate universes for that matter?"

Fake-Sam looked at me dumbfounded.

"I thought not." I answered for him, getting up out of my chair and heading for the kitchen.

"W-wait! What do you mean time travel and alternate universe realities? There's no such thing!" Fake-Sam spluttered, wide-eyed.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure about the alternate universe reality. This is all probably a joke someone has pulled and I'm still in my universe but, c'mon, 2009 was 5 years ago."

"You're from 2014?" Fake-Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, it sounds mad but it's true." I shrugged, "Somehow I travelled back in time. I remember it was July in my time or universe or whatever if that helps."

"Well, it's October now. God, I do need Bobby's help. To be honest, this maybe too complicated for him to help out with." Fake-Sam sighed, resting his head on his hands.

"So, I'm stuck here now right?" I asked, picking up a glass and getting myself a drink of water.

Fake-Sam nodded, "Look, we'll figure something out. We always do but for now you should just stay with me. You'll be safer with me."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, because that's just the logical plan to everything. Let me just stay with an insane guy who thinks he's from a TV show. I feel safer already."

"Sorry, but I don't think I'm the one that's insane here." Fake-Sam tried to point out.

I glared at him, "Right, because this whole set up is real right? It's not just a set in Vancouver?"

Just as Fake-Sam was about to answer back there was a loud knock on the door.

"Finally, Bobby's here. You just wait here while I go and talk to him." Fake-Sam instructed me.

I shrugged and went to where I thought the bathroom was to freshen up. When I got to the bathroom I decided to keep the door ajar to listen into the conversation. I could only pick up certain words and sentences of the conversation such as "Hello Bobby.", "Where the hell have you been boy?". "Dean!?" "Yeah, hello to you too." And "Who's that girl?" "I have a name you know."

The voice seemed to be European but I couldn't name where it was from. It was a voice I didn't recognise so I decided to edge my way towards the doorway. The closer I got the more I could hear,

"It's him. It's him. I've been through this already; it's _really _him."

Another voice entered them; closer this time, "So, what did it cost?"

I stepped out into the light of the room and stood beside one of the kitchen counters and looked at the three men and one woman that were in the room. The woman looked eerily familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it so I gave up and looked over at the men. Fake-Sam was looking between Fake-Dean and Fake-Bobby with confusion and wide eyes. Fake-Dean seemed to be glaring at Fake-Sam with something like annoyance on his face whereas Fake-Bobby was just looking between them and looking as if he didn't know what to do with either of them. I stepped forward and that seemed to be just enough to get back Fake-Sam's attention as he startled out of his reverie and looked back at me. The other men followed his gaze and saw me for the first time.

"I didn't know you were into the goth chics, Sammy." Fake-Dean commented, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Can we skip introductions and just sort out the problem at hand here, please?"

Fake-Dean nodded, "I like this girl. Straight to the point. Ok, how the hell did I end up back on top?"

"Excuse me, what are we talking about here? The problem was about me and not being able to get back home. That's why Fake-Sam here called Fake-Bobby." I explained, talking rather slowly.

The girl with blond hair and a European accent giggled slightly as if we had shared an inside joke. Fake-Dean glared at me before saying,

"Look, I don't know what the hell your on about but I've just had the worst year of my life and I don't want to be coming back to some crazy voodoo right now. I just want to know why I came back from hell."

"You actually believe in hell? None of that stuff is real, you know that right?" I asked them, looking at all of them in disbelief.

"They do." The girl who hadn't spoken a word yet spoke up, "They're just as crazy as you think they are."

"I'm sorry, but you were the one talking about time travel and alternate universes so I don't think you should be questioning our sanity." Fake-Sam retorted, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Boys, give the girls a break. They're just as confused and tired as we are. Let's sleep it off and talk in the morning, ok? Sam, do you have a spare bed or something?" Fake-Bobby asked, looking around the dingy motel room.

Fake-Sam shrugged, "I don't believe so. You can take the couch and make yourself comfortable on the floor if you can't find any."

"Such a gentleman." I muttered, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Fake-Bobby cracked a smile in my direction before going to search for a spare bed. Thankfully, he found two mattresses that we could use instead of the floor. He insisted on me and the girl in using them. I began to protest,

"You're too old to be using the couch! At least let me sleep on the couch tonight."

Fake-Bobby smiled slightly, "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't do something simple like sleeping on a couch. Trust me, I've been in much worse situations then this."

I gave up arguing and laid down on the mattress. It wasn't a particularly comfy mattress but I didn't complain. I saw the girl lie down next to me and curl up. I glanced towards her,

"Good night."

She smiled, "Good night. Hopefully this thing will all blow over by tomorrow."

I nodded and without any effort on my behalf at all, my eyes slid shut and I drifted into darkness.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I keep nearly forgetting to post on the Thursday's that I'm supposed to post. Anywho's Marthe's chapter coming up next. I've just written chapter 15 so I'm a good 10 chapters ahead which is great since I'm participating in NaNoWriMo next month so I don't think I'll be able to focus much on my fanfic writing. I will still be posting once a week so don't worry! Anyways, Happy Halloween! Toodles! x **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Warner Brothers or Supernatural. If I did, this is obviously how I'd have run things... ;D **

Chapter Six

Marthe's POV

_Just as we passed the flattened trees the sun started setting in the horizon. _

We'd been walking for miles before we stumbled across an abandoned convenient store. It looked abandoned at least even though the lights were on nobody was in the shop. I looked over at Jensen,

"We going to check it out or leave it?"

Jensen looked at me, "Well, I don't know where you've been but where I was I didn't get food for what felt like a year so I'm starved as hell. Pun intended. C'mon, let's go and grab something to eat."

I nodded and pretended as if I didn't know what he meant by his pun. As we drew nearer to the store we saw that it was empty. No shopkeepers were there; no customers were there. I raised an eyebrow at Jensen and as if he knew what I was asking he just shrugged and carried on towards the store. When we got into the store I could see every food product imaginable.

"Do you have any money to pay for this stuff?" I asked Jensen, just as I see him grabbing food down off the shelves.

He shrugged, "I haven't had money on me in like months. Why would I now?"

"How have you survived, then? Where have you been that's allowed you to be without your money?" I questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked, "You wouldn't want to know that, princess."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't call me that. You know your not Dean Winchester. Just stop acting like him."

"Yeah, yeah. Believe whatever you want, blondie. You're the one that's talking crazy." Jensen said, looking at some magazines which was, in fact, _Busty Asian Beauties_.

"Seriously, dude? Really?" I said, looking at the magazine in disgust.

"What? It's just porn and good porn at that." Jensen shrugged, and went back to the magazine.

"Yeah, whatever. Pervert." I muttered, and then went to grab some food before Jensen could retaliate.

I went towards the food section of the store and grabbed some food that would last us for a few days. I didn't know how long it would be till we got to Jim's place so I got some sandwiches, crisps and because I wanted to see how good this guy was with playing Dean Winchester, I got a couple of pies too. I got some beer and some none-alcoholic drinks as well. When I went to the counter there still wasn't anyone to be seen. I sighed and began to dig around in my pockets to see if I had any change. I pulled out a few euro coins and placed them onto the corner and then started looking around for a piece of paper.

"Euros? Where the hell are you from?" Jensen asked, staring at the money wide eyed.

"Belgium." I answered, shrugging while grabbing a piece of spare paper and a pen before writing a note,

_I'm sorry that we took some products and didn't properly pay for the items. There is €20 to pay for it all. I hope this will be enough so that you can get a lot from the exchange. _

_Sorry again, _

_Marthe Bogheart. _

"Nice to finally meet you, Marthe." Jensen said, smirking.

"I'm surprised you aren't freaking out about me being in the US when I'm from Belgium." I said, looking at him curiously.

He shrugged, "There could be a number of reasons but when we get to Bobby's we'll be doing a few tests on you just to make sure you are who you say you are."

"Tests? What kind of tests?" I knew exactly what he meant but I was trying to show off that I didn't know anything.

"Don't worry, just some questions and identification methods that's all." Jensen brushed the topic off.

I shrugged and left the note on the counter and followed Jensen out of the store. Even though I had seen the show I didn't know just how far it was to Jim's place from where we were. We walked in silence for up to an hour before Jensen broke the silence,

"So, how did you end up in that pit then?"

"You're going to think that I'm crazy once I've told you my story." I warned him.

Jensen shrugged, "I've heard a lot of crazy shit in my time; I'm sure your story won't surprise me in the slightest."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure you won't be as cocky after I've finished. Anyway, I was in my home in Belgium and I was making my way to university-"

"Wait, you're in University? What degree are you studying?" Jensen asked, looking interested.

"Er, I'm doing a law degree. Or was." I stated, looking at him curiously.

"Law, huh? My little brother, Sammy, used to do a law degree." Jensen commented, a small smile on his lips.

I raised my eyebrow, "Alright then, weirdo. As I was just saying, I was going to University and when I walked across the road there was a car that slammed into me. The last thing I remember was lying on the ground while people were surrounding me."

Jensen stared at me, "So, what happened then?"

I shrugged, "I woke up where you found me. Don't ask me how or why; I have no idea myself."

"Great, another big unsolved mystery for us to unfold. C'mon, I want to just use that pay phone to phone somebody." Jensen said, gesturing to where the phone was.

"You had money on you the whole time and yet you didn't use any of it to pay for the food?" I asked, staring at him incredulously.

He shrugged, "I'm not a goody-two shoes like yourself. Also, I keep money for when I actually need it."

"And making a phone call is more important than buying food?" I asked, letting the insult slide.

"Yeah, especially when there wasn't anyone manning the store. Anyway, shut up for a moment, would you? I'm trying to call Bobby."

He starts keying in the number as I wait around the booth. I hear a woman's automated voice as she says, "We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected."

"Damn it. Why does he have to have so many numbers and change them all the time?" Jensen muttered, slamming the phone back onto the receiver and then picking it back up to key in another number.

"Sounds like a weirdo to me. Why would you have to change your number a lot?" I questioned him.

All I got in response was a glare before someone answered the phone. Someone who sounded very much like Robert Singer.

"Bobby." Jensen said, uncertainly.

The voice at the end of the line answered.

"It's me." Jensen stated, making me want to face palm myself in frustration.

Another reply from the mysterious voice.

"Dean." Jensen answered, but just as he did so there was a noise that came from the phone that sounded a lot like someone had just hung up on him.

"So, what now?" I asked him, looking around at our surroundings.

There was nothing special to where we were. We were near some stores but all of them were generally quiet. I guessed that this was because it was the middle of the night. I looked back at Jensen to see him dialing the same number as before back into the system.

"You know, when someone hangs up on you it generally means they don't want to talk to you." I told him, sarcastically.

"Look, I don't want to have to deal with you right now. I've got my own problems to deal with and then we'll deal with yours, deal?" Jensen asked, looking at me.

I sighed but nodded in agreement.

"Bobby, listen to me."

The other person on the end of the line answered back to what sounded like a threat and then hung up again.

"Great plan, genius. Now what do we do?" I asked him, hauling the stuff up that I'd planted on the ground minutes before.

"We do the only thing we can do; go to Bobby's."

It took us several hours and a few lost turns before we arrived at Jim's place. It was exactly what it had been like in the Supernatural series. I shook my head, _I can't think like this since none of this is real_. I followed Jensen up to the porch with nerves in my stomach. I didn't know what we heading into but I trusted him that he knew what he was doing. When we got to the front door Jensen ponded hard on the door twice.

The door creaked open to reveal none other than Jim Beaver on the other side of doorway. He looked so in character that I had trouble in believing that he really was the real Bobby Singer. Jim didn't even glance at me since he was staring at Jensen cautiously and with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Surprise." Jensen said, smiling warily; making me want to roll my eyes but I controlled myself.

"I, I don't…" Jim said, but trailed off when he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Yeah me neither." Jensen takes it upon himself to enter Jim's house so I follow suite, hoping that it was alright for me to do so. "But here I am."

Suddenly, Jim launches himself at Jensen and Jensen pushed me out of the way so that I wouldn't end up in the fight. I see that Jim tries to knife Jensen but thankfully he only manages to backhand him. However, Jensen quickly jumps back and keeps his distance from the man.

"Bobby, it's me." Jensen said, throwing his arms up in surrender.

"My ass." Jim growls, looking at Jensen with distaste clearly on his face.

Just for extra pre-cautions Jensen shoves a chair in between and then his arms are in the air again, "Woah, woah, woah, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and… you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me."

It looked like Jim was reconsidering and actually believing what Jensen was saying. So far so that he placed his hand on Jensen's shoulder and lowers the knife. However, this is just a momentary distraction and a second later Jim has thrown himself at Jensen again; the knife stretched out to try and get any exposed skin on Jensen. Thankfully Jensen is quicker this time and is able to disarm him.

"I'm not a shapesifter." Jensen said, exasperated.

"Then you're a Revenant!" Jim exclaims, spewing out a word that I have no clue of what it's meaning was.

With a shove from Jensen, Jim stumbles backwards away from Jensen. Jensen grips the knife and holds it out above his arm. I almost want to try and stop him but I see the look of determination on his face and knew that there would be no point in even trying.

"Alright, if I was either, could I do this; with a silver knife?"

With his sleeve rolled up he places the knife on his arm and scrapes it along his skin. I have to look away slightly as blood spilled over his arm. The expression on Jim's face went from disbelieving to believing.

"Dean?" Jim asked, sounding hopeful.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Jensen said, rolling his sleeve back down.

Without another word Jim crosses the room and embraces Jensen. I stand there feeling awkward; not knowing what to say. Finally, they pull apart.

"It's…It's good to see you, boy." Jim said, as if it's the most natural thing to say after what had just happened.

"Yeah, you too."

"But… how did you bust out?" Jim looks at him curiously.

"I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box.."

Suddenly there was spluttering from Jensen and when I looked up I could see that he was soaking wet. I couldn't help but let a little giggle slip out at the sight of him.

"I'm not a demon either, you know." Jensen said, looking frustrated.

"Sorry. Can't be too careful." Jim shrugged, and then he suddenly spotted me as if I had never been in the room at all. "Who's this lovely lady, then?"

Just as I was about to speak, water was splashed over me; the same way it had been with Jensen. "Thanks. Really, that's what I always wanted was to be soaked."

"Sorry, kiddo. Can't be too careful around here." Jim explained, putting down the bucket that he had been holding.

"This is Marthe. Apparently, she's all the way from Belgium and has no idea how she got to the US." Jensen told Jim, while handing me a towel so that I could dry myself.

"Really, now?" Jim looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a curious expression on his face. "Where are you from exactly?"

"She's already told me, Bobby. Don't be too harsh on her." Jensen said, seemingly trying to make life easier for me.

"I don't think she's telling the whole truth. Don't ask me why, it's just a feeling I've got." Jim answered, still looking at me and waiting for my answer.

I sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you but you're not going to believe me."

"I've been through a lot and seen a lot in my time, kiddo. Just try me, blondie." Jim said.

I rolled my eyes at the nicknames, "Fine but don't tell me that I didn't warn you. First of all, what date is it today?"

"5th October. Why is that important?" Jim asked me.

"What year is it?" I persisted, ignoring the curious looks I was getting from both of the men.

"2009." Jim answered.

My body went stock still for a few minutes while I was trying to process this new information. I don't know why this was the information that shocked me the most when I was in a room with two very clearly deranged men in front of me but it was. After a few minutes Jensen waved his hand in front of my face,

"Marthe? You still there?"

I shook my head, "Sorry but where I'm from it's 2014. None of this is real."

Both of the men stared at me with shock and disbelief on their faces which didn't surprise me in the slightest. Just as I thought that the silence was going to go on forever Jim spoke up,

"You're from the bloody future? Are you trying to prank us or something? And what do you mean 'None of this is real'?"

"I wish this was a terrible prank from my part but what I'm saying is true. It was July 2014 when I was in Belgium and now it's October 2009 so do you have any other explanation that might explain all this?" I asked him, but not waiting for an answer I carried on. "And as for the whole 'None of this is real' again, you wouldn't believe me. Especially since you can't even get your heads around time travel and that being a possibility. Don't worry, I'm having difficulty believing it myself."

"Try us." Jensen encouraged me as he nodded his head over to Jim and then himself.

I sighed, "Look, this is going to sound crazy but from where I'm from this is all a TV show. You two are actors who play the characters of Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer. This isn't real."

Both men stared at me for a few seconds with their mouths agape before Jim spoke up, "If it's not real then why are you here?"

I shrugged, "I've no idea why I'm here. Look, all I know is that somehow I'm in an alternate universe that was a TV show where I'm from. I'm keeping nothing from you."

Jim kept staring at me before letting out a sigh, "Well, I have to say this is new to me. Time travel's one thing but alternate universes? Never heard of such a thing."

"Oh, c'mon, you can't actually believe her, can you? This is ridiculous. This isn't Doctor Who or whatever." Jensen said.

"Yeah, and it's not like it's ridiculous of an idea of you coming back from hell now, is it? And, it's not like Doctor Who, no, it's more like Supernatural." I said, sarcastically.

"How the hell did you know about that? I'm guessing you know from the alternate universe, right?" Jensen shot back, looking irritated at me.

"C'mon, you guys. Stop messing around. Is this a prank or something? Look, it's cool to be around you when you are acting your characters out but this is getting to be incredibly ridiculous now." I said, pacing up and down the room in frustration.

"How can we make you believe that we're Bobby Singer and Dean Winchester, girlie?" Jim asked me.

"I don't know. Show me something that's supernatural." I suggested; although I really didn't want to know about the supernatural just yet in case this whole situation was more real than I thought it was.

Jim looked around the room we were in, "Well, unfortunately I don't get into the habit of collecting supernatural beings when I've met them. Usually I end up killing them."

"Charming." I muttered, while still pacing the room and not giving them my attention because of all the thinking I was doing.

"Right." Jim said. "Look, we can't help you right now with your situation since we don't exactly know what kind of situation you're in. Dean, on the other hand, knows how he got here."

"I wouldn't describe it like that, Bobby. I don't know how I came out of hell." Jensen said, still looking at me as if I were a bomb about to blow up.

"And that part doesn't make a lick of sense." Jim said, looking back at Jensen.

"Yeah, you're preaching to the choir." Jensen's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into you're meat suit-"

"I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject." Jensen interrupted, causing me to snort and the men of the room to look at me curiously before continuing on with their conversation.

"What do you remember?" Jim asked, looking at Jensen intently.

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then… lights out. Then I come to six feet under that was it. Sam's number's not working. He's uh, … he's not…"

Jim went to sit down on a chair near a table filled with documents and books that covered every corner. "Oh, he's alive. As far as I know."

Jensen sighed, "Good… Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?"

Jim looked uneasy as he answered, "I haven't talked to him for months."

Jensen looked sharply towards him, "You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?"

"I'm sure he's a big boy. Can't he look after himself?" I asked, looking at Jensen with a raised eyebrow.

Jim nodded to my direction, "The girl's right. He was dead set on it."

"I have a name, you know." I said, looking at Jim but he pointedly ignored me.

"Bobby, you should have been looking for him." Jensen said.

"I tried. These past few months haven't exactly been easy, you know. For him or me. We had to bury you." Jim said, looking pained at the memories that seemed to be flooding back.

Jensen sighed, "Why did you bury me, anyway?"

"Er, that's what normal people do to dead people?" I told him, raising an eyebrow at all the crazy I was listening into.

"Sorry, princess, but as you can tell we're not exactly normal." Jensen said, pointing to himself and then to Jim.

"Yeah, I think I got that thanks." I muttered, deciding to stay out of their conversation from now on.

"He's correct, princess. You're going to have to get used to us if you're staying with us. Anyway, Dean, I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But… Sam wouldn't have it." Jim said, sounding hesitant.

"Well, I'm glad he won that one." Jensen smirked, while sitting down on a spare chair.

"He said you'd need a body when he got back home somehow. That's about all he said." Jim said, shrugging.

Jensen's smirk fell from his face, "What do you mean?"

"He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found." Jim explained.

"Oh, dammit, Sammy." Jensen cursed, running his fingers through his hair.

"What?" Jim asked, looking curiously at him.

Jensen sighed, "Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure?" Jim asked, and I silently agreed with him.

"You should have seen the grave site that Marthe and I were in. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this … this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, but it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this."

Jensen reached to the top of his shirt and pulled it down to show off part of his chest. However, I wasn't as distracted at his muscle as I thought I'd be since I was now looking at the handprint that was clearly placed near his shoulder.

"What in the hell?" Jim asked, staring at the branded mark.

"It was like a demon yanked me out. Or rode me out." Jensen commented, and I rolled my eyes at innuendo.

"But why?" Jim asked, ignoring the last comment.

"To hold up their end of the bargain." Jensen said pointedly.

Jim glanced at me suspiciously as if he wasn't sure that what he was to say he should say in front of me, "You think Sam made a deal?"

"It's what I would have done."

Jensen soon got to work on finding the guy that was obviously acting as Sam. I hovered near Jim at his desk while Jensen talked to someone on the phone.

"Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me. Yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles. Social is 2-4-7-4. Thank you."

"Born liar, that one." I commented, while Jensen hung up.

Jim chuckled and then went back to Jensen, "How'd you know he'd use that name?"

"You kiddn' me? What don't I know about that kid?" Jensen asked, while typing something into his laptop.

Just as something was loading Jensen had a look around the room and spotted quite a few of the beer bottles that were strewn around the room, "Hey, Bobby? What's the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something?"

I looked at him with a disbelieving expression on my face. He noticed and just shrugged. I rolled my eyes, "Men; you're so bloody insensitive."

Jim gave me a small smile out of gratitude, "Like I said. Last few months haven't been easy."

Jensen's gaze went over to Jim's and there was eye contact for a few awkward minutes, "Right."

Just as things were starting to get super awkward the laptop beeped with the information that we needed.

"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois." Jensen told us.

"Right near where you two were planted." Jim commented, nodding at Jensen and me.

"Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?" Jensen questioned.

Ignoring the pun I asked, "Right, I'm guessing we're off to see this Sam guy then?"

Both of the men looked at me and nodded and then got on with getting ready for the road trip.

We arrived at dingy looking motel when it was early in the morning. I had no time to wonder over the Impala that I'd just been allowed to sit in the back of right now; I could do that later. Right, now I just wanted my mess to be sorted out; however long that may take. We entered the motel and told the receptionist who we were here to see. The woman at the desk gave us directions and then we set off to where he were supposed to be. There wasn't much talking happening so I stayed quiet throughout the whole journey. It didn't take us long to find the right room. When we arrived we could hear some voices; one that definitely sounded like a young woman's voice.

"Kinky bastard." Jensen chuckled, as he knocked on the door.

I tsked at him but then suddenly fell silent as the door opened. There, in the doorway, stood none other that Jared Padalecki. Or Sam Winchester as he was known here. The girl that we heard moments ago wasn't anywhere in sight. Jared stood stock still and was staring at Jensen with a shocked face.

"Heya, Sammy." Jensen said, smiling slightly.

Jensen takes it upon himself to walk into the room. Jared still stands there looking completely shocked and I start to get worried with what he might do next. I decide to stand at the other side of the doorway and it's a good thing that I do because suddenly Jared launches himself at Jensen with a knife; a knife similar to what Jim had. Jensen quickly blocks the attack and Jim grabs Jared off Jensen by the shoulders and sets him back on the ground.

"Who are you?" Jared yelled, still struggling in Jim's grip.

Jensen gave him a confused look, "Like you didn't do this?"

"Do what?" Jared asked.

Jim sighed, "It's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's really him."

"What?" Jared asked, seemingly having trouble talking.

"I know, I look fantastic." Jensen said, smirking; making me snort again.

Jared looks at me for the first time with surprise.

"We'll explain everything later." Jim told him, motioning towards me.

"So, what did it cost?" Jensen asked.

Before the conversation could go any further there was movement at the back of the room. Someone started to come into view; the girl that we had heard from behind the door. She had dyed jet black hair, with pale skin and eyeliner. She wore dark clothes and hoodie over the top of her shirt.

Jensen noticed the girl come into the room, "Didn't know you into goth chics, Sammy."

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes, "Can we skip introductions and just sort out the problem at hand here, please?"

Jensen nodded, "I like this girl. Straight to the point. Ok, how the hell did I end up back on top?"

"Excuse me, what are we talking about here? The problem was about me and not being able to get back home. That's why Fake-Sam here called Fake-Bobby." Dark-haired girl explained, talking rather slowly.

I giggled slightly as if we had shared an inside joke. Fake-Dean glared at the dark-haired girl before saying,

"Look, I don't know what the hell your on about but I've just had the worst year of my life and I don't want to be coming back to some crazy voodoo right now. I just want to know why I came back from hell."

"You actually believe in hell? None of that stuff is real, you know that right?" Dark- haired girl asked them, looking at all of them in disbelief.

"They do." I piped up, "They're just as crazy as you think they are."

"I'm sorry, but you were the one talking about time travel and alternate universes so I don't think you should be questioning our sanity." Jared retorted, raising an eyebrow at the dark-haired girl.

"Boys, give the girls a break. They're just as confused and tired as we are. Let's sleep it off and talk in the morning, ok? Sam, do you have a spare bed or something?" Jim asked, looking around the dingy motel room.

Jared shrugged, "I don't believe so. You can take the couch and make yourself comfortable on the floor if you can't find any."

"Such a gentleman." The dark-haired girl muttered, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Jim cracked a smile in her direction before going to search for a spare bed. Thankfully, he found two mattresses that we could use instead of the floor. He insisted on me and the girl in using them. The dark-haired girl began to protest,

"You're too old to be using the couch! At least let me sleep on the couch tonight."

Jim smiled slightly, "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't do something simple like sleeping on a couch. Trust me, I've been in much worse situations then this."

The dark-haired girl gave up arguing and laid down on the mattress. It wasn't a particularly comfy mattress but I didn't complain. The dark-haired girl saw me lay down next to her and curl up. The dark-haired girl glanced towards me,

"Good night."

I smiled, "Good night. Hopefully this thing will all blow over by tomorrow."

The dark-haired girl nodded and without any effort on her behalf at all, her eyes slid shut and she drifted into darkness. It took me a little while longer to drift off to sleep since I was thinking over what had happened today but I must have not realised how tired I had been since the next thing I knew I was sound asleep.

**Whoohoo! Super long chapter! If you're wondering how I'm getting all the text from the show it's through Super-Wiki. They have all the transcripts from Seasons 1-9 online right now so props to them. I'm basically going to be using these for the main plots/famous dialogue scenes. Can't wait to hear your thoughts. I'll post Chapter 7 next Thursday. I'm already writing Chapter 16 at the moment but it's been put on the back-burner because of college work and NaNoWriMo so I'll get back to it by the end of the month :) Anyways, hope you enjoy the story and have a great weekend/rest of the week - Toodles! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Warner Brothers or Supernatural. I sometimes wish I did though ;D **

Chapter Seven

Rachel's POV

_As I got myself comfortable I started on planning my escape out of this madhouse. _

It had been about two days that I had been living in this madhouse, however since I hadn't been out of my room I couldn't be sure of that information, and I was starving. 'My Hometown' by Bruce Springsteen was blaring from my Iphone as I waited till it struck midnight. I hadn't wanted to make an obvious escape in trying to escape the evening that I had arrived here; I decided to wait it out until they got bored of me. However, this had not been the case. There was always somebody bringing me food and either Felix or Jace came to my door to try and get me to come out; they were never successful.

I looked at the clock on my phone which told me that it was 11.55pm. I decided to get up out of bed and start to get ready for the escape plan. Even though I had planned the escape I had no idea about where I was going to go after, and if I was, successful. Maybe I would just head to the nearest place of civilisation and settle down there and hope that these people wouldn't come after me. I looked out of the window to see if my curtain/blanket rope was still securely fitted. It was a cliché way of escaping but I didn't want to risk getting caught trying to find my way out of a huge house like the one I was in now.

I went over and looked at the time again; 12pm. I took a deep breath and pocketed my phone and made my way back to the window. When the windows flew open I could feel the biting cold air whip around my neck; not the warmest night for having to flee for my life but, oh well, I couldn't have everything. With some difficulty I lifted my leg and was able to place it on the window ledge and then hoisted myself up and balanced myself while I turned around to allow myself to be in a better position once I started to climb down.

The wall was relatively slippery which meant some thought had to be put into where I was going to place my feet. Sometimes I did feel that I was about to fall but I was able to think quickly and place my feet in a safe place. I would say that the whole venture took me about 15 minutes to do but I couldn't be sure on that prediction. When I reached the ground I took off as fast as my legs could take me. I didn't have a proper look at my surroundings since I was so busy in actually trying to escape from them. I ran for quite a good distance, 30 minutes or so away from the house, before I stopped and caught my breath. I was in the middle of a wood with trees going as far as the eye could see. I could see some boulders that were placed a few yards away so I went over to them so that I could rest. Once I sat on them I looked back at where I had come from.

I could see a grand manor house but it was at quite a distance that I couldn't see the details of it. However, everything about it looked magnificent; whoever the owner was must be rich.

"That would be me my dear and yes, I am stinking rich." A voice said next to me.

I shrieked and quickly turned around to distinguish the voice. When the face came into focus I saw the handsome face of Mark Sheppard staring right at me. He wore a smirk on his face which told me that he probably knew exactly what I had been planning the whole time.

"That would be right, darling. I have to say that I'm impressed about the strategy of your plan. It would have fooled the most smartest of humans but I, my dear, am not human." Mark explained.

My eyes widen in shock, "What the hell? How are you doing that? Please tell me you're just guessing what I'm thinking."

"Afraid not, darling. It's one of the many gifts of being a demon. Mind reading."

"I don't believe you." I spat at him, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Oh, really? What a surprise. Ok, then why don't you think of something without any of my influence and I'll tell you what you're thinking. No tricks." Mark said, holding his hands up in some sort of surrender.

I nodded in agreement and then went back to thinking. A smirk grew on my face and my thoughts became bolder. I pictured Mark naked and in some very compromising positions; some with me and some without. If this was real then why couldn't a girl have some fun? It was Mark's turn to be surprised. His eyebrows shot right up and I could see a faint blush form across his cheeks. However, this was all over in a moment and his smirk was back in place.

"My, my, you naughty girl. Never thought you were that sort." Mark admitted, clearly distracted in what was going on in my mind.

I snorted, "You need to learn not to judge people by what they appear to be, then."

"Clearly. Now, let's get you back to the house, shall we?" Mark asked, holding out his arm for me to grab onto.

"I'm not going anywhere near that madhouse. I won't let you make me." I defied him, crossing my arms across my chest.

Mark sighed, "Look, we can do this the easy way where you walk with me into the house or we can do this the hard way."

"What's the hard way?" I looked at him warily.

"Well, you won't believe me if I told you. It's more of a show and tell kind of thing."

"Whatever, I'm not going to go and live with you crazy people. Seriously, you can stop acting like Crowley or whatever. It's just getting plain creepy." I said, looking around the place to see if there was anywhere I could run to.

"Acting? What are you going on about?" Mark asked, looking frustrated at me.

"We're in Vancouver, right? The set of Supernatural. You're Mark Sheppard, one of my favourite actors by the way, and you play the character Crowley." I explained to him, feeling stupid for doing so.

"Mark Sheppard? Darling, I think you're mixing me up for someone else. I'm Crowley."

"King of the Crossroads, I know. I've seen the show already." I said, sighing.

"How much do you know about me exactly?" Mark asked me, curiously.

"Crowley's real name is Fergus McCloud and he had a son called Gavin. He was born in the 1600s in Scotland. That's all I really know for sure." I said, shrugging.

Mark stared at me, "That's a hell of a lot of information. And you say you got that from a TV show?"

"Yes, the one that you're in now." I explained, becoming frustrated.

However, right after I said that Mark grabbed me on the shoulder and we were suddenly in my bedroom again. I glanced around in shock and then back to Ma- wait, Crowley?

"C-Crowley?" I asked him with a shaky voice.

"Was that all I had to do to get you to believe in me?" Crowley chuckled, walking to my window and dragging up my makeshift rope.

"Well, unless that was a camera trick, and I can't see any cameras around, then yes it was. No human could do that."

"Honestly, I thought it would be the mind reading that would work on you." Crowley said, smirking.

"It nearly did but then logic won out for me." I said, shrugging while going towards my bed.

"And what logic would that be?" Crowley asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"You could have guessed what was going on in my mind all that time."

Crowley chuckled, "Perhaps but you're thoughts were so loud that I couldn't ignore them so I couldn't have made them up either."

I smirked, "A girl can't help having a little fun when the situation arises, can she? Anyway, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Can't I be nice to someone at least? Since you know so much about me, which I would like to know how you do by the way, I thought that I should nice to you at least." Crowley explained, while making sure that my bed looked decent and that my curtains were on their hinges.

"Basically, you're going to use me as a bargaining chip?" I guessed and then commented, "You can use your demonic powers for that if you want."

"Thanks." Crowley muttered, and with a click of his fingers everything was back in order and then he turned to me, "With the information that you know I wouldn't want to use you as a bargaining chip; I'd want to keep you safe. So, I suggest you stay here for the time being until we sort this mess out."

I shrugged, "It's not as if I have anywhere else to go to."

Crowley looked as if he wanted to ask about my comment but he restrained himself and then said, "We'll talk more in the morning. Don't think you'll be getting away with not telling me your backstory. I'll want to know why you suddenly appeared in my house; even though it was a nice surprise to have that day."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, you're going to be disappointed with the answer but also unbelieving of what I'll tell you so that's just a warning."

Crowley snorted, "You're talking to the King of the Crossroads, love. I deal with the unbelievable. I'm sure your story won't be anything new to me. Now, get to bed and have a good night's rest. I'm sure that running away exhausted you out."

Just as he said that a wave of fatigue shot through me and I felt my legs give way. I must have started falling to the ground since Crowley was quickly at my side holding me easily.

"Demonic speed and strength do have their pros." Crowley said lightly, a slight smile forming on his lips, "C'mon, let's get you on the bed."

With ease he placed me on the bed and pulled on the duvet covers around me. He made sure that I was comfortable and then went to walk out of the room,

"Wait."

He turned around with a look that was both curious and surprised.

"Thanks for this. I know demons can be evil creatures and I could have easily been a hell hound's dinner tonight but… thanks for not killing me, I guess. You're a pretty good demon inside all of that armour." I said, sleepily.

"Silly girl, you don't know what you're saying. In a few weeks you'll be wanting rid of me. You'll hate me. Now, get to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." And with that Crowley walked out into the hallway and shut the door so that it swallowed the room into darkness.

It didn't take long after that for me to drift off into a sleep filled with supernatural creatures but their was one face that kept popping up in my mind and that was the demon's Crowley's. The last question that I thought before I fell fully asleep was _How the hell was I going to survive this world?_

**Hello all! Happy Thursday! Who watched the SPN 200th episode this week!? I need to finish the last 2 mins of the ep (Don't ask why) but I watched the main but of it :) I thought it was a nice ep for the fandom - I didn't take it too seriously and I'm glad I didn't but I am missing my babies Cas & Crowley - hopefully we'll see them in the next ep :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things will start to move faster than they have been doing and Rachel's story line will be an interesting one since she'll be able to discover hell and it's workings more. Please comment and tell me what you think of it! See you next Thursday for Chapter 8! Toodles! x **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Warner Brothers or Supernatural. Sad times :( **

Chapter Eight

Siobhan's POV

The first thing that I felt in the morning was icy cold water being splashed onto my face. As I spluttered I caught the girl with the blonde hair spluttering also; she must have been shocked awake as well. I shifted my gaze from her to the culprit of this crime and saw none other than Fake-Bobby standing over us with the remnants of what was left in a rather old looking bucket.

"Dude, seriously? That's no way to treat a lady." I said, shaking my hair out to try and get some of it dry.

"Sorry, kiddo. Had to be extra careful. Never know where demons can be these days."

"Right. Demons. Sure." I said, rolling my eyes, and then looking over to the other girl to see if she was alright. "Hey, you're ok, right? Er, … sorry I don't know your name."

"It's Marthe… Marthe Boghaert. And yours? Oh, I'm fine. A bit of water doesn't hurt anyone." She replied, squeezing some water out of her hair.

My mind stopped suddenly and started questioning where I had heard that name before. It seemed so familiar. I thought back to when I was with Rachel and if she mentioned the name at all. After a few minutes of thinking I gave out a cry of surprise and realization.

"You're Marthe from Facebook, right? Rachel's online friend?" I asked, looking at her more closely.

"Yeah, how do you kn-?" She started to ask and then stopped midway. "No way! Siobhan, right? Rachel's best friend?"

Fake-Bobby looked at us both in bewilderment. "So, you two know each other, now?"

"Well, only from the internet sense of the word. We've never met in person." Marthe explained, as I kept staring at her.

How come she was in this world with me and not with Rachel? Where was Rachel?

"Oh, great. Now you two know each other we'll have double the problems to deal with." Fake-Dean moaned, sitting down at the table.

"Does it matter if we do? We'll sort it out." Marthe told him, looking at him sharply.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you girls have found each other and that Sam's soul is still intact but it does raise a sticky question." Fake-Bobby commented, as if what he had just said was normal.

I guessed that they had been talking about something to do with Fake-Dean's reappearance while both Marthe and I had been asleep.

Fake-Dean looked over at Fake-Sam, "If he didn't pull me out, then who did?"

A few minutes later Marthe and I had fully woken up and were getting ready for the day. It seemed that we hadn't slept all that much; maybe a few hours at least since it was still pitch black outside. We heard the door open again and a murmur of voices from the next room.

"Do you believe in this bullcrap?" I asked, while brushing through my hair and trying to get all the knots undone.

Marthe shrugged, "I don't know. We haven't been given any evidence of the fact that what they are talking about is true. I'm keeping an open-mind so when something does happen I'll except it and know that the people who are telling me that they're Dean and Sam Winchester are actually the people who they say they are."

I snorted, "I wish I could be like you. I thought I would be easily sucked into all this madness but I suppose it scares me more than anything if I find out that it's all true."

I looked down at what I was wearing and saw it was thankfully quickly drying; I had deep green skinny jeans, a Wild & Free shirt, a loose plaid red and black shirt over that, a red belt around my waist and some red converse. I looked over at Marthe to see that she was wearing an outfit that was a little more classier than mine but with all the experiences she had over the past 24 hours it had got dirty and worn. She wore a white top with ruffles down the middle, some skinny jeans and some white high heeled shoes. She also had a matching white bag that was now on the bathroom counter. However, it didn't look as classy and polished as she probably wanted it to be. There was flecks of dirt everywhere. Her heels and broken off and they were just tiny little stubs left. Marthe looked down to where I was looking and chuckled.

"I better take those off so that I don't have a blister."

I nodded, "Yeah, blisters can be right bitches when they want to be."

"Er, so not to be rude or anything but why am I here with you and not with Rachel wherever she is?" Marthe asked, slipping off her heels and putting them beside the counter on the floor.

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it and I don't know. I have no idea like you. The last time I saw her was on the bus when it caught fire."

"You don't think she's anywhere in this place, do you?" Marthe asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Where do you think she'll be?"

"Well, who's her favourite character?" I questioned her, smirking.

"What? You think she's with Crowley or Mark or whoever?"

"Well, yeah. If were with Fake-Sam and Fake-Dean and with Fake-Bobby then it makes some sense that she's with Fake-Crowley, right?" I asked, shrugging.

"What's with all the Fake's?" Marthe asked, smiling. "Yeah, I suppose it does. Hopefully, he'll treat her right though. If this whole demon thing is real then she's in the deep end and she'll have to survive by herself until we're able to come to her rescue."

"C'mon, you're seriously not thinking that all of this is real, right? And, she'll be fine. Sure, I'm a little worried about the fact that she's got the biggest of problems right now but I bet she's handling it all." I said, shrugging.

Marthe nodded, "Let's hope so. Anyway, let's go back to the boys and see if they've figured anything out yet."

"That would be a miracle. Pun intended." I said, smirking.

Marthe just rolled my eyes at my irony and then made her way out of the bathroom with me following her. Fake-Bobby was still sitting on the couch while Fake-Dean and Fake-Sam were sitting at the table.

"You girls all cleaned up, then?" Fake-Sam asked us.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you've got anywhere with anything yet." I said, while sitting on the couch next to Fake-Bobby and then making some room so that Marthe could sit next to me.

"I know a physic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking." Fake-Bobby shrugged, looking over to Fake-Sam and Fake-Dean.

"Seriously, physics now? Do people take them seriously at all?" I asked, looking doubtful at Fake-Bobby.

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot." Fake-Dean said.

"Alright, just talk as if I'm not here." I said, slowly and Fake-Sam laughed.

"I'll be right back." Fake-Bobby said, getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen area.

Fake-Dean stands as if he's about to follow but Fake-Sam tugs on his sleeve to get him to stay.

"Hey. Wait." Fake-Sam stands so he and Fake-Dean are on the same level; well, Fake-Sam dwarves Fake-Dean but you get what I'm saying. "You probably want this back."

He hands over what looks like an ordinary necklace to someone in the street but Marthe and I shoot each other a knowing look; it's an amulet.

"Thanks." Fake-Dean says, and then places it around his neck.

"Yeah. Don't mention it." Fake-Sam comments and then goes onto say. "Hey Dean, what was it like?"

"What, Hell? I don't know, I, I must have blacked out. I don't remember a damn thing."

Fake-Sam nodded in agreement, "Well, thank God for that."

"Yeah." Fake-Dean said, looking around the room.

Marthe and I give each other another meaningful look knowing that Fake-Dean isn't giving away the whole truth on the situation but we decide not to push him any further about it.

Fake-Bobby leads us down some steps while explaining where this physic woman was which I was still uneasy about seeing, "She's about four hours down the interstate. Try to keep up."

With that he gets into his truck and starts his engine. I look over to where Fake-Sam and Fake-Dean are and I'm looking at what obviously is the Fake-Impala. Even if it is fake it's beautiful.

Both Marthe and I whistle in appreciation and Fake-Dean looks at us with renewed interest, "Didn't know you girls liked cars."

I could hear Fake-Bobby chuckle as I said, "Only the appreciation of the 1967 Chevrolet Impala."

Both Fake-Sam and Fake-Dean chuckle and then Fake-Sam asked, "I assume you'll want to drive?"

As the keys get passed between the two men Fake-Dean's face lights up and he says, "I almost forgot. Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?"

Fake-Dean gets in the car while Fake-Sam follows. Marthe and I look at each other,

"I'm guessing we're alright to go?" Marthe asked, looking at the car and then me.

I shrugged and get in the back while Marthe follows. There seems to be an argument containing the usage of an IPod dock.

"Your supposed to take care of her, not douche her up." Fake-Dean cried, looking at the IPod.

Fake-Sam shrugged, "Dean, I thought it was my car."

Marthe and I glanced at each other with the expression that clearly says 'Men' just as Jason Manns comes on the IPod.

"Really?" Fake-Dean glares at Fake-Sam as the music plays.

"Aww, I love this so-" Marthe stops mid-sentence just to see Fake-Dean tearing out the IPod and chucking it over his chair into the middle of us.

I can't help but snigger at the two of them glaring at each other through the mirror.

While the men are driving down the road we get to hear some backstory. To be honest, we know all this stuff already but hearing it first hand is always something new. We both decide to keep silent for once as they have their conversation,

"There's still one thing that's bothering me." Fake-Dean started.

"Yeah?" Fake-Sam asked.

"Yeah, the night I… bit it. Or got bit." Fake-Dean chuckles at his own joke which makes me want to roll my eyes but I keep myself from doing so. "How'd you make it out? Lilith was going to kill you."

"Well, she tried. She couldn't"

"What do you mean, she couldn't?"

"She fired this, like, burning light at me and… didn't leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something."

"Immune?"

"Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that."

"Huh. What about Ruby, where is she?"

At the mention of Ruby's name my muscles became tense. I had no idea why but when Marthe whispered in my ear,

"Jealous are we?"

And winked at me I glared at her and quickly shook my head. I just was given a playful smirk in return.

"Dead. For now."

"So, you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?"

"No."

Again, another lie.

"You sure about that? Well, I mean now that you've got… immunity, whatever the hell that is… just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on."

"Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road. It was practically your dying wish."

"Yeah, well. Let's keep it that way."

With that the conversation abruptly ends. _When will these two stop lying to each other? _

We arrive at the physic's house a long time after the sun has risen. There's no clouds in the sky and there's a light breeze; perfect weather. We walked up to the house which just looks like any ordinary home. Nothing out of the ordinary. Fake-Bobby is the one to knock the door. After a few minutes it's answered by a very strong and independent looking woman. She was wavy black hair and wears skinny Jeans and a Ramones shirt. _Rachel would love her, _I think sadly.

"Bobby!" She cried, while hugging him and lifting him slightly off the ground.

Fake-Sam and Fake-Dean share a worried look while both Marthe and I sniggered.

"You're a sight for soar eyes." Fake-Bobby compliments, while smiling.

Fake-Pamela looks around and her gaze gets fixed on the boys in front of her.

"So, these the boys?" Fake-Pamela asked, although I had a funny feeling she already knew the answer.

"Sam. Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn physic in the state. Oh, and Pamela these girls are Marthe and Siobhan. They've got a bit of baggage with them as well. Maybe you could help them out?" Fake-Bobby asked, looking at her pleadingly.

"Of course. You girls are welcome here anytime." Fake-Pamela tells us, beaming at us.

"Er, thanks for the warm hospitability I guess." I said, awkwardly.

"Yeah, thanks. It means a lot." Marthe said, more confidently and Fake-Pamela nodded signaling to us that she knew what we were trying to say.

"Hey." Fake-Dean said, trying to flirt with her a bit and making Marthe, it seemed, look irritated.

"Look who's jealous now." I whispered in her ear but a bit too loudly since Fake-Bobby seemed to have heard and he just chuckled.

"Hi." Fake-Sam said, looking awkwardly at Fake-Dean and Fake-Pamela.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back into the frying pan, huh? You're a rare individual." Fake-Pamela commented, looking him up and down.

"If you say so." Fake-Dean said, obviously still flirting with her.

Fake-Pamela gives him one last look before turning back to the house. "Come on in."

After Fake-Pamela has ushered everybody in Fake-Bobby starts asking all the questions,

"So, you hear anything?"

"Well, I Ouija'd my through a dozen spirits. No one knows who broke your boy out or why."

"So, what's next?"

"A séance, I think. See if we can find out who did the deed."

Both Marthe and I looked at each other with a worried expression. Even if we didn't believe in any of this stuff it didn't mean that things we didn't know about, such as séances, could become dangerous. We'd have to just brave it and try it out; first time for everything, as they always say.

"You're not gonna… summon the damn thing here." Fake-Bobby looked at her with a shocked expression.

"No. I just want a sneak peak at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal." Fake- Pamela explained while walking into her lounge.

"I'm game." Fake-Dean announced while following her.

It takes a while for the table to be set up for the séance so Marthe and I sit comfortably on one of the couches and watch the whole thing being set up. Even though I didn't really truly believe in this stuff I still found it cool to watch.

"Who's Jesse?" Fake-Dean asked, looking at obviously what was a tattoo.

Fake-Pamela laughed, "Well, it wasn't forever."

Fake-Dean shrugged, "Hiss loss."

Fake-Pamela goes upto him with a smirk on her lips, "Might be your gain."

I have to laugh at the looks on both Marthe and Fake-Dean. Fake-Dean looks a little taken aback but recovers quickly to put on a flirty expression while Marthe looks at Fake-Pamela as if she wants to murder her.

"Someone's being a bit protective now, aren't we?" I asked, in a low voice.

"Oh, shut up. You'd be the same with Sam." Marthe shot back.

Fake-Pamela also winks at Fake-Sam, "You're invited too, grumpy."

Marthe smirked at me but I just shrug in response. Fake-Pamela flirting with Fake-Sam doesn't bother me in the way it bothers Marthe.

"You are NOT invited." Fake-Dean said, glaring at Fake-Sam which makes me want to giggle but I control it.

Finally, after the table is completed we all sit around it. I sit next to Fake-Sam while Marthe sits next to Fake-Dean.

"Right, take each other's hands." Fake-Pamela instructed, which we all do. It feels weird to be holding a fictional characters hand. I glanced at Marthe and I can tell she is fangirling inside right now.

"And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Fake-Pamela moved her hand down to Fake-Dean's leg and he jumped from her touch earning her a glare from Marthe.

"Woah. Well, he didn't touch me there." Fake-Dean explained.

"My mistake." Fake-Pamela apologized, looking smug.

Fake-Dean looks worried before he pulls down his shirt to reveal the mark. There a few sharp glances from those who haven't seen it before but everyone remains silent.

"Okay." Fake-Pamela nodded.

With Fake-Pamela's hand on the brand she chants after we've closed our eyes,

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle."

Just as this is said the television flickers which makes Marthe and I jump out of our skin but Fake-Pamela stays calm,

"I invoke, conjure and command… Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Fake-Dean questions, just as Marthe and I look at each other knowlingly.

"It's name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." Fake-Pamela continues.

There's white static now and the electricity starts to go crazy in the room.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face."

"Maybe we should stop." Fake-Bobby suggested, while looking around the room with a worried expression.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." I answer back, earning myself yet another glare. How many glares have I had today? Probably 10.

Fake-Pamela ignored both of us, "I've almost got it. I command you, show me your face!"

In the next few seconds I feel like I'm in a film or something. The candles on the table go out of control and rise to the ceiling while they flare up; lighting up the whole room. Just as that's happening Fake-Pamela starts to scream; her eyes become filled with a hot-while flame and she collapses. Just as she does so everything stops in the room.

"Call 9-1-1!" Fake-Bobby – or Bobby? – cried.

Fake-Sam – or Sam? – launches out of the room to find a phone to use. Fake-Dean – or Dean? – runs over to where Fake-Pamela – or Pamela? – is lying on the ground. The sight gives me shivers; her eye sockets, when they are pulled back look like they've got nothing in them. They're empty.

"I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!' Pamela cried.

I looked over at Marthe who had a shocked look on her face. How could any of this be real? The even that had just taken place couldn't have been made up by any special effects team. This felt too real. Were we really in the world of Supernatural?

**Whoo! Another chapter for another Thursday! Happy Thursday everyone! Mine's been not so great. Ive been feeling ill all day and laying on the couch and I've only just started to feel a bit back to normal but I still feel sickly. Ah well, at least I was well enough to post another chapter. I hope you liked this one. The girls are finally becoming aware of where they actually are, thank God. Marthe's chapter will be up next week. Now I need to go and catch up with TV since I haven't watched the Once Upon a Time, the Originals or the new Supernatural eps this week. I know, I'm such a bad fangirl. I'm planning on putting Once Upon a Time, Originals and the Vampire Diaries into this story since the girls know about those worlds but I'm just trying to plan where to put them in. I'm on chapter 16 and those characters still haven't made an appearance. I'll fit them in somehow xD Anyway, see you next Thursday! Have a great weekend/rest of the week! Toodles! x **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Warners Brothers or Supernatural sadly. **

Chapter Nine

Marthe's POV

After the whole terrible incident that we had been in with Pamela the boys

decided to go to a diner while Bobby stayed behind to look after Pamela until some medical team arrived. We arrived at a place called 'Johnny Mac's' diner and before we were fully pulled up Siobhan went flying out of the car and ran to the nearest bathroom. I had a feeling as to why she needed to go there; she had been looking paler than normal and she had been extremely tense throughout the whole ride.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked, pointing at Siobhan's disappearing figure.

"I'm pretty sure she will be fine but let me just go and see how she is. You two can go and order for us, although now that I have second thoughts, maybe ordering for Siobhan might not be a good idea?" I asked, looking pointedly at them.

Dean caught the hint, "Yeah, definitely not a good one. Don't want her throwing up all over my baby now, do we?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes before departing them and going inside. It wasn't anything special. There was a tiled linoleum floor with a counter to one side where the staff were serving the public. There were a few bar stools lined up next to the counter and some metal looking tables doted around the diner with red comfy looking two-seater chairs. I looked around quickly and found the sign for the girls bathroom. Just as I was opening up the door I heard loud spluttering noises that told me that my prediction had been right; Siobhan was vomiting in one of the cubicles.

"Siobhan? Are you ok? Do you need any help?" I asked, after I had closed the door and made sure no one else was in the bathroom with us.

"Maybe some magic portal to get me back to where I come from? That would be great." Was my answer.

I sighed, "Look, I know that we're not in the best of situations right now but we've got to pull together and get through this. Like good friends should."

"Yeah, well good friends shouldn't allow someone to become blind if they can help it. They should at least try and help them." Obviously the sickness seemed to have stopped since I was getting full sentences for my answers.

"I know you're upset that we didn't do anything to help Pamela. I get it; I'm upset too. But we need to think about this rationally. We're just two humans in a Supernatural world and we have no idea how to react to situations like the one we were just in. No one is going to blame us for not having done anything to help." I said, in a soothing voice.

There was a sudden bang and Siobhan stood at the entrance to one of the cubicles, "I know that! And that's what makes it even more infuriating. If I had only realised sooner where we were and what part of the storyline we were at then I could have made us make a difference. Instead we just did nothing."

"You think that some humans would be able to defeat a great angel like Castiel? We're ants to him and you know it. If we had tried to stand up to him we'd be dead in seconds. What good are we to anyone if we're dead?" I asked, trying to reason with her.

"Well, I'd bet no one would miss us from here. They hardly know us." Siobhan said, bitterly.

"Hmm, I think you're wrong there. Dean would miss us, Bobby would too and perhaps someone you might like would miss us? Someone's name beginning with S?" I teased, but earned water being splashed in my face for the comment.

"Serves you right for teasing people who are wallowing in their misery." Siobhan smirked at me.

"Well, I'm sorry to be interrupting all the wallowing but right now we have to run." The voice belonging to Sam's appeared at the doorway.

"You can't be in here, it's a girls bathroom!" Siobhan cried.

Sam raised his eyebrow, "Seriously, there's a bunch of demons out there and you're bringing this up now?"

"Oh, demons? Why didn't you say so?" Siobhan snapped, and then went rushing out of the door.

Just as I passed Sam muttered, "I'll never understand that girl."

I grinned at him and then went full sprint towards the car and tried not to look at any of the demons that might be looking at us. When we all got outside Siobhan and I huddled around the car while Sam and Dean took a walk near us.

"Holy crap. That was close." Dean's the first one to speak.

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?" Sam asked, looking pointedly at his brother.

"Well, yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've got one knife between us." Dean pointed out.

Sam shrugged, "I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately."

Dean shook his head, "Not anymore; the smarter brother's back in town."

Siobhan and I look at one another; we knew that there was going to be brotherly tension bought into this conversation sometime soon.

"Dean, we've got to take 'em. They're dangerous." Sam said, looking frustrated.

"They're scared? Okay. Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time." Dean reasoned, looking my way for reassurance. I smiled back and hoped it showed that I thought he was the sensible one in this conversation. He seemed to have caught on and was starting to smile back before Sam interrupted,

"Dude, seriously? Can you not start flirting while we're in the middle of something important."

It seemed that we were both embarrassed at being caught out since when I dropped my head to the floor I could see that Dean also did the same. It made me blush slightly and Siobhan started to nudge me teasingly and I sighed knowing that she wouldn't let it go for days.

We get settled into a room next to the boys. The clock on the dingy motel room tells me that its 1am.

"Right, I'm off to bed if that's alright with you?" I asked Siobhan, looking over to her.

"Unless you can think of any storyline that might help with us right now. Anything you can remember from this episode at all?" She asked, also looking like she was going to get ready for bed.

I shook my head, "No, I'm afraid. My mind's blank when it comes to this episode. We'll just have to go along for the ride."

Siobhan nodded, "Alright then. I guess I'll have to be happy with that."

I go to the small bathroom that's attached to our room and start to get ready for bed. I note that we haven't got anything with us so I use the stuff that the motel has given us to use and make a mental note to ask for some money to buy some clothes and toiletries for Siobhan and myself; Dean and Sam could spare a fake credit card or two. We both go to bed in what we've been wearing for the last two days. It's not the most comfortable sleep but we're thankful to actually be able to lie down for at least a few hours.

However, our beauty sleep isn't for very long since there's a loud knocking on our door a few hours later. I wake up, startled, and see that it's still dark outside.

"Girls! Are you ok in there? Let me come in." The voice that belonged to Bobby Singer came through the door.

Siobhan was the first one to leap out of bed and run to the door. It flew open and there stood Bobby with a terrified look on his face.

"Bobby! What's wrong? What's happened?" Siobhan said, surprising me when she actually used Bobby's name.

"It's Sam. He's missing. I've told Dean. He's taken the Impala. You girls get in my car now. He can't be too far ahead." Bobby said, explaining everything in a rush.

Both Siobhan and I looked at each other and nodded. Let the games commence.

**Hey guys! Hope you've had a great week. Sorry that this chapter was a bit of a slower one this week but don't worry because next week's chapter is going to be super interesting! It's gonna be from a totally different perspective from the girls so I can't wait for you guys to read it. I see that there are 7 favourites and 6 followers of this story so I'd like to just say thank you to those people for favouriting and following! It does make me smile when I get a notification on my email to tell me that someone has favourited or followed or both my story. I'd like to know more about you guys so just leave a comment with anything you'd like to say. Something interesting about yourself or even just some feedback on this story. It'd be nice to get to know you guys. Anyways, I hope you guys have a good weekend/rest of the week and I'll see you next Thursday with Chapter 10. Toodles! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Warner Brothers or Supernatural. If I did, things would be very different ;D **

Chapter Ten

No one's POV

Our Universe

Present Day

It took Jared and Jensen a few minutes to be able to squeeze through the crowd to the room that they were meeting the guys in. The main reason why it took them so long was because they kept stopping to talk to one fan or another which they didn't mind doing. They knew that any other manager would be driven mad by their behavior but Robert Singer seemed to cope well under stress. Finally they were able to get away and were able to quickly run into the room that their fellow actors were in.

"Finally, J2 have arrived. Why is it you that all the girls seem to flock over?" Richard asked, smiling goofly at them.

"Maybe because we're better looking, Dick?" Jared teased, moving to sit next to Jim.

Richard rolled his eyes playfully but didn't protest. Just as Jensen was sitting down he commented,

"Hey, why isn't Bobby here? Didn't he say that he would be here?"

"What are you, school children? If he's late, he's late. No need to get your knickers in a twist." Mark shrugged.

Right after he finished a phone started buzzing and all heads turned to Misha's direction.

"What? It might not have been mine." Misha said, defensively.

"You're the one most addicted to Twitter out of all of us, man." Jensen reasoned with him.

Misha stuck his tongue out childishly, "Just because you don't ever go on there doesn't mean that the rest of us don't check it often."

"Maybe I just have more of a life than you lot. Anyway, what was the notification for?" Jensen asked, curiously.

Misha looked down to his phone and they saw an eyebrow being raised, "SPN fans are being weird again."

"When are they never being weird?" Osric asked, entering the room from the other side of the room.

"Hey, our fans aren't weird. They're just… creative." Richard stated.

"Creative is definitely a good word to term the SPN family." Mark snorted, smirking slightly.

"Well, if you mean that our fans are creative when it comes to hashtags on Twitter then I guess you're correct." Misha said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"C'mon, man. Spit it out; you're leaving us in suspense here." Jared joked.

"The hashtag #ournewgirlsofSPN has just appeared on Twitter and now it's the top trending tag on Twitter." Misha explained, and then looked up from his phone to his fellow friends looking at him with shocked and confused expressions.

"What do they mean 'Our new girls of SPN'? We haven't had any new girls come onto the show apart from all the ones in season 9." Jared said, looking like he was trying to figure everything out.

"Maybe I can help you gentlemen out with that problem myself." A new voice joined in the conversation.

They all turned to find Robert Singer standing near the entrance of the room. He moved to the centre of the room where every set of eyes were fixed upon him.

"Ok, so I get you're a bit confused with this whole 'New girls' business and now I'm going to tell you it's going to get even more complicated so don't be looking for an answer in this explanation." Robert explained.

"Well, that's real helpful." Richard remarked, earning him a glare from Robert.

"Before we start on the information that I have for you guys. You have to know that you can't think rationally about any of this. This situation that we've got isn't rational and hasn't been seen done before or throughout history. Its left scientists baffled so don't think that yourself, a cast member of a show, could do any better." Robert told him, pacing up and down.

"Way to make us feel loved, Robert." Mark said.

Robert rolled his eyes at the remark, "Look, I'm going to go in at the deep end. I don't care if you don't believe me since I have evidence. Three girls from our world who are fans of the show were in terrible accidents and are now in comas are also in our shows world."

For a few minutes there was no sound at all but then Osric broke the silence,

"When I thought the fans were crazy I was wrong. You're even crazier. There's no such thing as universal travel. How could they have gone into the Supernatural world?"

Robert shrugged, "I've no idea but the fans picked up on it before we did. The three girls have been appearing in episodes on the DVDs and have been slightly altering the storyline; not loads, but it is noticeable."

"I'm not buying into this bullshit before I have some hardcore evidence. I'm guessing you've got the DVDs right? And ones that haven't been tampered with? This could all be a prank for all we know." Jared said, looking at Robert intently.

Robert sighed, "No, there not pranks. As much as I would love this all to be but there not. I'll put in Season 4 since that's when they first appear."

The boys in the room try and relax as best they could before they started watching it. However, knowing that something big was about to happen didn't help in trying to relax; it made them even more tensed and stressed. They watched the recap and then the opening title. It was after the opening title that things started to change. It opened up with two girls instead of with Dean in hell.

"What the hell? I'm guessing these are the girls?" Jensen asked, looking closely at the TV.

One seemed to be a goth of some sort with pale skin and long black hair with dark clothes while the other was a miss-matched sort of girl with short hair and glasses and wore jeans with a band shirt. They kept on watching and found out that Crowley came into the story earlier than the original storyline.

"So my character gets more screen time? Interesting." Mark commented.

"_Thanks for this. I know demons can be evil creatures and I could have easily been a hell hound's dinner tonight but… thanks for not killing me, I guess. You're a pretty good demon inside all of that armour."_

"_Silly girl, you don't know what you're saying. In a few weeks you'll be wanting rid of me. You'll hate me. Now, get to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."_

"Crowley has a nice side?" Jared joked, before earning a glare from Mark.

"Well, seems like you're character has a love interest after all, Mark." Robbie commented after the scene was over.

"Please, as much as I would love for Crowley to have a romance I don't think it would somehow happen that quickly for him. He is an evil bastard, as Jared so kindly pointed out, after all." Mark reasoned, although he was still staring at the screen where the girl had been.

"What about Sam and Dean? Do they have any girls?" Jensen asked, curiously.

"When do they not have girls?" Misha asked, looking cheekily at them.

Jensen rolled his eyes but went back to the screen.

"_Dude, seriously? Can you not start flirting while we're in the middle of something important?" _

"Does that answer you're question, Squirrel?" Mark smirked at him.

"Ok, so we've seen enough of that. What we now need to do is find out where these girls are so we can contact their families and tell them what we know." Robert stated, looking around at them all.

"You do know this sounds bonkers, right?" Mark asked. "And that these families are going through something terrible right now? Maybe it isn't the best time to be dropping the 'your daughters are in a different universe' bomb on them right now when we don't even understand it ourselves."

"Mark's right. I vote that we wait it out a bit and see how the girls are doing in that crazy universe and try and get the fans to help out and support the families or something." Misha shrugged.

"You're all about the fans, Mish." Jensen said, smirking at Misha.

"What can I say? I'm a fan favourite." Misha smirked back.

"Ok, so those in favour of Misha's idea raise your hand." Robert instructed.

Most of the hands went up except for one or two people.

"Right, that was straightforward. Obviously, that was a clear winner. We'll let the fans support the families and spread the word about the girls. We know they'll catch onto it soon enough. In about a month or so that's when we'll have to actually get in contact with the families of those girls." Robert explained, looking around at them all.

"That'll be a fun experience." Richard said, dryly.

"Well, at least they're safe. For now." Misha said, trying to sound reassuring.

**Ta-da! I told you guys that Chapter 10 would be a special chapter :D I hope you enjoyed this different perspective. I'm going to be doing these every 10 chapters since I don't really think these chapters would add a whole lot to the storyline. Did anyone see the last two eps of SPN? I absolutely loved Crowley's revelation and the whole Castiel/Hannah thing but I was sad when Hannah had to ****leave; hopefully she'll come back soon. Also, I loved the Jody and Donna ep. They both kicked ass! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter again and I can't wait for you to read chapter 11 next week. Toodles! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of Warners Brothers or Supernatural at all. Unfortuantely :( **

Chapter Eleven

Rachel's POV

I felt the warmth of the sun on my face before I opened my eyes. However, when I did I felt confusion ripple over me at what had happened the night before. I remembered certain events such as my escaping and trying to run off and that somehow Crowley was involved in all of this but the details were a bit blurry. Just as my brain was waking up the events that happened last night came flooding into my mind which made me sick to the stomach. I was in a house filled with how many demons and I didn't know a single human? How the hell was I going to survive? I must have been drugged or something last night to have not felt the immediate panic I was feeling right now.

I got out of my bed and went across the room and found a door that conveniently led to a en-suite bathroom. I didn't have much time to think about this fact as the non-existent contents of my stomach left my mouth. I hadn't had any food for at least a day so the fact that I was throwing up was a miracle in itself. While all this was happening I started to think about what Crowley and I talked about last night. I had obviously learned all about the demon business last night and had taken it too well is seemed.

I cringed at some of the conversation that I had said to Crowley especially the whole 'good demon' speech. Just as I had stopped throwing up and was cleaning my mouth there came a sharp knock at my door that brought me out of my reverie.

"The boss wants you to be in the kitchen in half an hour. There are some choices of clothes in your wardrobe for you to try on since he was pretty sure you wouldn't have wanted to be wearing the same clothes for the second day in a row. There's also some stuff in the bathroom for you to clean yourself." What seemed to be Jace's voice said, floating through my bedroom door.

"Erm, thanks Jace. Tell Crowley I'll be down in a few." I called from the bathroom.

"Sure." Was the answer I received and then I heard footsteps going down the hallway.

I finished off in the bathroom and then went to explore the wardrobe contents; not expecting much. There was an assortment of clothes for me to choose from. There was formal wear and casual wear. There was also a few dresses hung up on the railings. I looked at the casual clothes since that's what mood I felt like and picked out a bright pink shirt that said 'I believe in mermaids, fairies and unicorns' with some grey coloured jeans that were ripped on both legs. I paired these with some blue converse shoes and put the whole outfit on. Surprisingly it fit well – _demon powers probably, _I thought and shuddered at the thought. I went back into the bathroom and thankfully found a hairbrush and quickly went through my hair to make it look at least a little bit presentable.

After all this I went out into the darkened hallway. Even though it was bright outside none of the light flooded into the hallway which made it look darker than it actually was. It wasn't until I was fully out into the hallway that I panicked in knowing where the actual kitchen was. I decided to try and remember the route that Felix showed me when he bought me up to my room about 3 days ago. I went straight down the hallway and found a staircase at the end of it. I decided that there was no harm in going down the staircase to find out where it led to so I started to descend the stairs. This manor house was obviously massive since when I finally got down to the ground floor I had already counted four landings while I was walking down here. Who knew how many floors that this manor held?

I seemed to be in the middle of a classic styled entrance hall. There was a tiled floor with a couple of spare tables dotted around with flowers in vases on them as well as ornaments. There was a couple of plump, comfy looking chairs around too. Just as I was starting to feel panicky again I saw Felix coming my way with a kind smile on his face. I had to keep remembering that he was a demon like Crowley because his friendly expression kept making me forget what he was.

"I hope you found your way down here not too distressing?" Felix questioned, once he was at a reasonable distance from me.

"Well, if you use logic and reason then usually they win out in the end." I shrugged, still looking around for any sign of the kitchen.

"Your shirt definitely states that." Felix joked, but then turned serious. "C'mon, the boss wants to see you and he's got some information for you."

I followed Felix to where the kitchen was supposed to be. We trudged through the room that I had been on in my first night at the manor which to me just looked like a grand living room. The fire in the fireplace had been distinguished since I had been there but everything else looked exactly the same. We passed another couple of rooms that were in the same style as the first but finally, after about the third room, we came to the kitchen.

It didn't look like a kitchen to me. On one side of the kitchen there was a side table with an assortment of breakfast foods spread out. The options were endless; cereals to pancakes, a spread of what looked like a full English breakfast to simple toast and jam, there were even some croissants and chocolate bread along with loads of foreign looking foods that I had no clue as to what they were. There was also a selection of drinks; from the normal orange juice to some tropical juices that I didn't know the names of, there was tea and coffee and even milk and hot chocolate.

"I hope there's enough for you this morning." Crowley's voice came floating across from the other side of the room.

I turned around quickly on my heel and gave him a steely glare. I hope it put the message across to say 'I remember last night. Don't think to even try anything.'

"Oh, don't worry love. I thought you'd be like this. That's why I prepared all this; a peace offering, you see."

_Damn, that mind reading again. _

"What's with the sudden hospitality? Even though it would've probably taken you no more than 2 seconds to whip something like this up, there's obviously some kind of glitch in the works that you're not telling me. Demons don't do nice." I stated, turning my back to him and contemplating whether to risk trying any of the food; I was starving since I hadn't probably eaten in 3 days.

"I assure you the food has not been tampered with. The last thing I would want is you dead on my floor. Darling, I'd be careful with what you say. Especially with contradicting yourself. I remember a certain someone telling another certain someone, namely myself, that I was, what did you call me?, a 'good demon'." Crowley relayed out to me, using quote fingers and all.

"Well, obviously I was drugged up last night or something. I wasn't thinking straight. The fact that I'm even believing that demons are real is ridiculous. Here I am, a girl who hardly believes in the idea of God and who definitely doesn't believe in angels or demons, talking to a person who is announcing that, he, himself is a demon. Either the world has gone to pot or I need to be put into a mental institution." I ended my rant by choosing my breakfast item of choice; two slices of toast with a large helping of jam.

Crowley looked on with an amused expression etched on his face and after I had finished he commented, "I suppose you're an atheist then? That's interesting."

After I swallowed a bite of my toast I answered, "Not an atheist, no. I do like to learn about stuff in religion but I just can't force myself to believe in all of it."

I was met with a curious expression from Crowley's direction and then heard the instructions of, "Well, as interesting as it is that I get to learn about my new house guest there's work that needs to be done. I suggest you eat quickly so we can be on our way."

"We can be on our way?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, yes. Didn't Jace tell you that you'll be working with me today?"

I looked over to the door that Felix had disappeared through a few minutes ago and that Jace was probably hiding and glared at the non-existent body, "No, he didn't mention a thing."

Crowley looked like he wanted to kill someone; that someone being namely Jace, "When will that boy learn? When I want something done he goes by my orders; not his own."

I shrugged, "I think he may not like me if that helps. He seems way more distant than Felix is."

Crowley's eyebrows furrowed with confusion, "That boy doesn't have anything for him to be against you. Perhaps it's the whole demon and human thing. He feels very passionate about that."

"Demon and human thing? Please tell me that he doesn't want to kill me. That's the last thing I need to deal with right now."

Surprisingly Crowley let out a bark of laughter, "Oh, no. It's not as severe as that. He has killed humans before but only through other demon's orders; not on his own decision making. No, for Jace humans are –"

Crowley stopped; he seemed to be trying to pick his words out right. "Think of the elitist in England; do you hate them?"

The question caught me off guard and I answered quickly without thinking, "Well, no, of course not."

Crowley sighed, "Ok, that was worded wrongly on my behalf. What I meant was that don't you get annoyed by how they act and how ignorant they are? About how they think that they know what they're talking about when they clearly do not."

"Well, yes, when you put it like that but what does this have to do with Jace and his hatred for human kind?" I asked, tilting my head in a confused manner.

"Well, that's how Jace sees humans. He thinks that they have too much free reign and that's how the world is what it is now. He seems to see the miserable side of life more than anything else and he's only a young demon. Sad, really." Crowley mused.

"Aren't all demons miserable?" I questioned, returning to eating my breakfast.

"Not all of us, no. I, for example, am perfectly content with where I am. I would like to be further up the rank in terms of business but doesn't everybody? I'm safe and well off and I'm surrounded by the things that make me happy in life. Not much of a bad existence if you ask me." Crowley answered, with a shrug.

"But what about friends and family? What about love? How can you live in a world without love?" I questioned him, raising an eyebrow as I continued to devour my breakfast.

"You're forgetting that I'm a demon, love. We don't need love or friendships. Anyway, enough of this chit chat. I suggest that you get ready as quickly as you can and we can be on our way."

When I had finished the most amazing breakfast that I'd had in ages I made myself look presentable again and met Crowley outside the house and on the grounds. I had been able to have a good luck at the grounds when I had been running away but in the morning sun they were spectacular. There was a wall covering the perimeter of the grounds and a grand gate in the middle; somehow I was convinced that Crowley hardly ever used that gate, if not at all. The grounds weren't too done up but the fact that there was so much space seemed to make up for that.

"Checking out the surroundings, I see?" Crowley's voice asked, breathing into my right ear.

I jumped backwards before squealing, "Crowley!"

"Sorry, love. Couldn't help myself. Now, shall we?" And he held his arm out; as if waiting for me to take it.

"Hold on! Hold on a minute!" I said, while crossing my arms.

Crowley's arm lowered and a frown set upon his face, "What's the matter, darling?"

"You haven't told me where we're going, exactly. What have you got lined up for us?" I questioned him, looking determinedly at him to get my answers.

"Can't you just think of this as another adventure?"

"Not with a demon, I can't." I told him, stiffly.

Crowley sighed, "Fine, but you won't like what I'm about to tell you. I think that in order for you to tell me about yourself more, and yes dear I remember what I said last night, that I should show you what I do so that you believe me. I know that you're going through that phase of not believing so that you don't come across as insane but really, darling, we're all mad here."

"Don't quote Alice in Wonderland to me. And, fine, if I'm mentally scarred though it's your fault." I huffed, and then let him take me by the arm.

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Of course, darling."

Just as he said that I was whipped away by his demon powers. _I'm never going to get used to this. _I thought as we landed in what seemed to be a barren road. I looked around and could immediately see a man starting to turn away.

"Hey!" I called, instinctively.

He turned around at me and stared. Was it at me or? I turned around as well and saw that Crowley was there; looking calm and collected as always.

"Well, hello. I'm guessing you were the one to summon me?" Crowley asked, walking towards the man.

Something clicked in my brain. _Crossroad deals. _He was bloody taking me to some crossroad deals. What was this? Take someone to work day?

"Er, I thought that this was all a joke. My f-friends told me about it." The man stuttered out; clearly he was out of his depth.

"Well, you're friends have gone out of their way for you, haven't they? Summoning the King of the Crossroads isn't an easy task, I'll give them that. Now, is there anything you actually wanted or was this a false call?" Crowley seemed to look bored out of his mind.

"Wait! Erm, I want my best friend to fall in love with me. I've been in love with her for years but I don't know if she loves me." The man fumbled about with his words.

"Usually girls like to be asked, mate. That's the normal thing to do." I stated, looking at him in disbelief.

"You girls think it's so easy for boys, don't you? But what if we're nervous as well? We're not like those boys that you read in your stories." The man said, sounding defensive.

"Yeah, yeah. Now can we get on with the deal, if we may? You do know you'll only have 10 years to live on this Earth right? After 10 years you'll be dragged down to hell." Crowley explained, looking at the man intently.

The man nodded his head in understanding, "Yes. We've researched this. So, is that it? Is the deal done?"

Crowley gave a low chuckle, "Well, you haven't researched enough obviously. The deal needs to be sealed with a kiss."

"But I'm not gay." This made me want to roll my eyes but I controlled myself.

Crowley shrugged, "Then no deal."

The man looked frustrated as he said, "Fine, but make it quick."

Crowley smirked before he stooped in, "As you wish."

It was a weird experience seeing two men kiss; even if it wasn't out of passion. The young man looked awkward next to Crowley; he didn't know what to do or where to place anything. Crowley, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself way too much. He let his mouth roam over the other man's and also let his hands roam where they pleased.

"Ok, can we not have a make out session while I'm here please? It's a bit awkward if you're not one of the participants." I exclaimed, exasperatedly.

Crowley gave a slight chuckle just as he pulled back from the man and straightened out his suit, "You do know the terms? After 10 years my hellhounds will have you for dinner?"

The man nodded and Crowley looked satisfied. He turned his back on the man and came toward me.

"Was that it?" I asked him, looking at the young man walking away.

"What did you expect, love?" Crowley questioned me, raising his arm again.

"Something more fantastical I suppose." I shrugged.

"I'm afraid that is definitely not in my line of business. Come on, I've got a few more errands to run today and I don't want you making me late."

I nodded and toke his arm. Without a second thought as I was whipped off my feet for the second time that night.

**Hey everyone! Happy Thursday! I hope you're liking the route that I'm taking with Crowley's character. I wanted to explore his character a lot more than they do in the show. He's definitely my favourite character in the show right now ^_^ I love the last two eps of the show that I watched. Crowley's revelation was so awesome! And I loved Donna! I still haven't watched the latest ep which I'm gonna do tonight. Thank you to all the reviews that I've received and keep them coming - they always make me smile when I see them! :D Anyways, have a good weekend/rest of the week! See you next Thursday for Chapter 12! Toodles! x **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Warner Brothers or Supernatural which is a bummer :( **

Chapter Twelve

Siobhan's POV

Marthe and I are in the passenger seats of Bobby's truck which is a tight squeeze but we manage it. Dean is in the front passenger seat trying to clean the blood off his face with his hands. Bobby's looking at him with worry as well as Marthe; it looks like she wants to help him whichever way she can but she knows that there isn't much that we can do.

"How are you girls doing back there?" Bobby asked, looking in the mirror to check on us.

"We're fine, just a little shaken that's all." I explain, looking out of the window and into the road.

"Yeah, we haven't been in many dangerous situations." Marthe added, still looking at Dean with a worried expression.

"Well, I'm sorry that I came and woke you like I did but you do understand why I did, don't you?" Bobby asked and when we both nodded he turned his attention back to Dean, "How you doin', kid?"

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy." Dean grumbled, searching for something in his pockets.

He finds his phone and starts dialing the number. My heart does a little leap of joy when Sam answers,

"Hey."

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Couldn't sleep, went to get a burger."

"In my car?" This comment from Dean made both Marthe and I roll our eyes. _Yes, Dean, _I thought, _don't worry about your brother. Worry about your car more. _

"Force of habit, sorry. What are you doing up?"

"Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're gonna grab a beer." I tried to stifle a giggle when Dean gave the finger to Bobby's shocked face and I could see that Marthe was trying hard not to as well.

"Alright, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?"

"Done. Catch you later." And with that Dean hangs up and pockets his phone away.

Bobby is on him in a second after the phone call, "Why the hell didn't you tell him?"

"Because he just tried to stop us."

"From what?" Bobby asked, looking over curiously.

"Summoning this thing." Bobby's face turns to shock while Dean continues, "It's time we faced it head-on."

"You can't be serious!" Bobby looked flabbergasted, and looked at us girls for moral support.

I just shrugged and said, "He's a Winchester; he's not going to listen to me."

Bobby sighed and turned back to the road.

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby." Dean obviously ignoring the comment that I gave.

"Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything." Bobby tried to reason with Dean.

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything." Dean pulled out Ruby's knife, "We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got the arsenal in the trunk."

"This is a bad idea." Bobby muttered.

"Don't most movies have that line in it and then they all live happily ever after?" Marthe asked, sarcastically while earning a glare from Dean.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?"

"We could choose life." Bobby stated, making the two of us snort even though we knew it was a serious topic that they were talking about.

"Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make a stand."

"Dean, we could use Sam on this."

"Nah, he's better off where he is."

Both Marthe and I looked at each other knowingly; we were going to meet the angel of the Lord Castiel.

We get to an abandoned warehouse and the boys start to get the place ready for our soon-to-be visitor. Marthe and I stand around looking and feeling rather helpless.

"Can we be doing anything to help?" Marthe is the first one to ask.

"Well, if you know the first thing about wards then by all means, help but if not then it's best if you girls stay where you are." Bobby answered, looking kindly at her.

"That's a hell of an art project you've got going there." Dean commented, standing behind a table while sorting some equipment out.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin?"

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much ready to catch and kill anything I've heard of."

"This is still a bad idea."

"I agree with Bobby. Why don't we all agree with Bobby?" I piped up, earning myself a glare from Dean and a kind smile from Bobby.

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

After a few hours we were still in the same warehouse but with no result. We were all sitting around looking bored until the ultimate question was asked.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" This earns Dean a dirty look from Bobby, "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?"

I leaned into Marthe and whispered, "Are we going to tell them what's gonna happen? Who's gonna be arriving here?"

Marthe shook her head, "Best not, just in ca-"

She was cut off buy a violent shake of the ceiling. Both Bobby and Dean get in front of us with their guns raised.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean suggested, while Marthe shoots him a critical look.

Just seconds after Dean says this the door bursts open from the other side of the room. In walks in a rather handsome man but Marthe and I know who it is instantly; Castiel. He walked towards us as the light bulbs flicker on and off with sparks flying off them and Bobby and Dean open fire at him. None of the bullets hurt him, however, and he keeps walking towards us as if nothing was happening. Just as he closes in on us Dean takes the magic knife to arm himself with.

"Who are you?" Dean questioned, glaring at his future best friend.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel answered, his voice deep and gravely.

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean commented, earning a sigh of frustration from Marthe.

In the next few moments, however, things turn chaotic. Dean is the first one to try and attack Castiel. He plunged a knife through his chest which doesn't get him anywhere. Just as Castiel is pulling out the magic knife Bobby goes in for another attack blindly which Castiel is easily able to deflect. Just as he gets the weapon off Bobby he puts two fingers on his forehead as well as two fingers on mine. The last thing I see before I black out is Marthe angrily trying to make Castiel bring me back to consciousness.

**Whoo! Castiel! 33333 I just nearly typed about the latest ep and then realised that we've had no ep since last week's since it was the mid-season finale last week. Sad times. I hope you guys are getting excited for Christmas! Lots of things are happening at the moment in my life. One of those being that I've been offered 3 uni places :D Now I just have to sort out which ones I want as first and which one I want as a reserve which I've almost decided now :) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next week for chapter 13! I'm gonna try and do more fanfic writing/main novel writing to try and not get behind on this story but we'll see what happens. Hope you have a great weekend/great rest of the week! Toodles! x**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Warner Brothers or Supernatural :( **

Chapter Thirteen

Marthe's POV

When all of the fighting had stopped and Bobby, Sam and Siobhan were laying still on the ground I turned on Castiel at once.

"You bring them back right now! I don't know how you affected them all at once but I couldn't give a damn. Bring back my friends." I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest and frowning.

I could just see Dean bending down near Bobby and seeing if he was breathing but most of my attention was on Castiel. I raised an eyebrow at him when the silence continued; forgetting that this human action probably went over his head.

Finally he said, "I didn't want anyone to know. I had to do this out of precaution. Your friend's alive."

Dean looked up from Bobby, "And the other one?"

Castiel nodded, "Also alive."

I sighed, "Well that clears one thing up. But there's also another we don't know about."

"Who are you?" Dean finished for me.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?" Dean pressed.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord." Catiel announced, in his gravely voice.

It took Dean a minute or two to process the information, "Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

I sighed with frustration but decided to remain silent after I received a curious glance from Dean.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith."

"Well, looking at the world today, buddy, and I have to agree with Dean. I'm not an angel believer either." I spoke up, shrugging.

Just after I had finished there was a flash of light and behind where Castiel stood a pair of wings seemed to appear. They looked like a shadow of wings; wings that weren't quite there. However, even as shadows they were a magnificent size. As soon as they appeared, however, they were gone.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." Dean said, tearing his eyes away from where he had just seen the wings.

"Really, Dean? That's what you say to an angel?" I asked, looking flabbergasted at him.

All I got was a shrug in response.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be… overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that." Castiel explained, looking intently at Dean.

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"Way to sugarcoat it, Castiel." I said, sarcastically.

I got a slight snort from Dean but a blank stare from Castiel. I would have to note down to try and teach Castiel basic human interactions sometime.

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" Dean continued on.

I had to give a little giggle at this joke since it had been one of my favourites of the series. Dean looked around and gave a little grateful smile.

"This? This is a… vessel." Castiel explained.

Dean whipped his head back to Castiel sharply, "You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Still sounds like something a demon would do." I quipped, earning a glare from Castiel.

Dean nodded in agreement, "Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

Castiel's forehead creased as he frowned at Dean, "I told you."

I actually started to feel bad for Castiel since I knew he was telling the truth but I also knew it wouldn't get through to Dean until something drastic happened. I would just have to sit out of this one and wait.

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" Dean questioned Castiel, lifting an eyebrow.

"Good things do happen, Dean."

Dean shrugged, "Not in my experience."

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel asked, looking curiously at Dean.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked again, looking a little impatient this time.

Castiel straightened up, "Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

Just as I looked at Dean and saw his expression which was a mix of shock and confusion a thousand question raced through my mind. I did sort of know who this God was but, even so, Siobhan and I didn't know everything about this world. The fact that God had picked us out for a job made me feel incredibly small and fragile; especially in front of an angel such as Castiel.

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas and a Happy new year! So sorry I only just now uploaded this! Obviously I totally forgot about this on Chritsmas day and then I just kept putting it off and off until now :/ I'm a bad fanfic writer I know. And sorry it's short but I promise the next chapter will make up for it. I also want to put my support out there to anyone who has been getting the fanfom hate recently. I only just recently learned of what was actually going on and I am sickened by the news. If any of you need someone to talk to just PM me and I'd be happy to help. As the wise Bobby Singer said, "Family don't end with blood." I hope this blows over and no harm comes of it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next week with Chapter 14 :) Toodles! x #StayStrong **


End file.
